El secreto de Jack
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Un accidente científico revela la verdad sobre uno de los asesinos en serie más famosos de la historia. Contiene femslash (para variar)
1. Regresión

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el I Fest del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este fic contiene femslash, es decir, un romance entre dos mujeres (ya era hora que escribiera uno). Si no te gusta esta clase de relaciones, aléjate de este fic como lo harías de algún asesino en serie. También contiene algo de violencia y de sexo lésbico. Avisados quedan._

 **El secreto de Jack**

I  
Regresión

 _Y allí estaba, de pie en medio de la niebla, su capa ondeando a merced de la brisa nocturna. Solamente su silueta se podía ver, pero era obvio que sostenía un cuchillo cubierto de sangre en su mano derecha, ¿o era otra cosa? Pudo haberme matado en ese mismo instante, pudo convertirme en una víctima más, pero en lugar de eso, huyó. Corrí tras él, tratando de no perderlo en medio de aquella bruma fantasmal, pero era difícil mantener su ritmo. Cinco minutos duró la persecución, cinco minutos estuve dando caza al asesino, cinco minutos que fueron en balde._

 _Era la tercera vez que se me escapaba, la tercera vez que ese hombre acababa con alguna desdichada vida._

 _Regresé a la escena del crimen y pregunté a los vecinos si conocían a la víctima. Uno de los transeúntes identificó a la mujer como Elizabeth Stride. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué tenía este hombre con las prostitutas? ¿Había un odio hacia ellas, o simplemente le faltaba un tornillo? Antes, descubrí que Elizabeth tenía un corte en su garganta, una suerte de distintivo para este individuo. Sin embargo, no vi ninguna clase de mutilación, lo que me llevó a pensar que el asesino fue interrumpido. Las otras dos víctimas tenían el abdomen abierto y en uno de ellos faltaban órganos._

 _Sin embargo, no podía llevarme el cadáver. Una investigación oficial estaba en curso y yo no formaba parte de la policía. Obtuve las pistas que pude y me fui, pensando en las otras dos mujeres que habían muerto a manos de ese desgraciado maniático. Estaba cansado y molesto por haber fallado una vez más, pero sabía que en casa había un consuelo que jamás esperé encontrar..._

—¡Hermione!

Una voz femenina interrumpió la lectura. Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los tantos banquillos de una plaza, leyendo un libro que había pedido en la biblioteca hace unos días atrás. Cuando alzó la cabeza, vio a dos mujeres acercándose a paso vivo hacia ella. Una de ellas era su mejor amiga. La otra... bueno, apenas pudo reconocerla, pero también era una buena amiga.

—¡Ginny! ¡Luna! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! —dijo Hermione efusivamente.

Hubo un intercambio de abrazos fraternales antes que las tres se fueran de la plaza. Un gran evento muggle estaba teniendo lugar a unas tres cuadras de allí.

—¿Una feria científica? —inquirió Ginny con descortés incredulidad—. ¿Ésta es la sorpresa de la que hablabas?

—No creerías lo que los muggles pueden hacer sin magia —dijo Hermione, quien lucía bastante emocionada. Luna también mostraba mucha curiosidad por lo que iba a ver en esa feria.

—Bueno, ellos definitivamente no creerán lo que nosotros podemos hacer.

—Es cierto —concedió Hermione razonablemente—, pero los muggles no tienen un estatuto que prohíba a un mago saber sus secretos.

—Eso es porque ellos no saben que la magia existe.

—Lo cual hace su trabajo más meritorio.

—Yo creo que la tecnología es magia en un estado distinto de desarrollo —intervino Luna con esa típica voz cantarina, claro que condimentada con un agradable toque de feminidad, ahora que era una mujer adulta.

—Si es así, entonces los muggles están miles de años atrasados —dijo Ginny, quien no era capaz de tomar a la tecnología en serio—. Sus métodos son, digamos, primitivos. Nosotros no necesitamos de laboratorios para investigar.

Las tres abrieron la boca cuando llegaron al lugar del evento.

Una cuadra completa había sido acondicionada para alojar los diferentes pabellones en los que varios fenómenos extraños tenían lugar. También había muestras tecnológicas en las que se mostraban aparatos rectangulares cuya pantalla cubría casi toda la superficie del dispositivo.

—Teléfonos inteligentes —leyó Ginny con poco entusiasmo—. Asumo que sirven para comunicarse unos con otros.

—Son computadoras de bolsillo —explicó Hermione, quien era la única del grupo que sabía lo que eran aquellos aparatos—. No solamente sirven para comunicarse, sino que para enviar mensajes desde todas partes del mundo, conectarse a Internet, compartir lo que se te plazca e incluso almacenar archivos en una nube.

Luna estaba jugueteando con un teléfono inteligente, sorprendida por la rapidez con la cual respondía a sus comandos. Mientras tanto, Ginny estaba perdida con las últimas palabras de Hermione. Tal vez estaba pensando en que los muggles tenían una nube, de aquellas que se podían ver en el cielo, en la cual tenían torres de papeles.

Pero la atracción principal de la feria estaba ubicada en el centro del recinto. Era tan concurrido que el trío tuvo muchas dificultades para ponerse en primera fila, y no habría sido posible de no ser por el inteligente y discreto uso de la magia por parte de Hermione. Aquello hablaba de las ganas que tenía de ver aquel curioso y desconcertante fenómeno.

Una multitud de gente contemplaba un evento que en la naturaleza era imposible. Hasta Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio una planta convertirse en una semilla, tal como si alguien hubiese presionado el botón de retroceder a una película que mostrase una flor crecer. La única diferencia era que no se trataba de una película. Era real.

—Es un campo de taquiones —dijo Hermione, emocionada más allá de todo lo concebible—. Ni yo lo creí cuando leí el artículo.

—Y yo que pensaba que eres una bruja —repuso Ginny cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión de ver semejante manipulación de las leyes naturales—. ¿Y lees artículos mágicos?

—Leo artículos de ambos mundos —puntualizó Hermione, quien todavía estaba asombrada por el nivel de desarrollo que había alcanzado la humanidad no mágica—. Pero igual te sorprendiste cuando viste aquella planta retroceder en el tiempo.

—Me recuerda algo que vi en el Departamento de Misterios —acotó Luna, quien miraba la planta con mucha curiosidad—, ya saben, cuando estuvimos huyendo de esos Mortífagos en quinto año... bueno, yo estaba en cuarto.

—Ahora que lo dices, ¿no metimos a uno de ellos en esa burbuja temporal? —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de reminiscencia, la cual se esfumó de inmediato cuando recordó haber sido atacada por un maleficio que casi la había matado.

Y las tres seguían mirando con asombro el campo de taquiones que controlaba el tiempo a voluntad. Uno de los científicos explicaba que les había tomado decenas de años y miles de millones de euros encontrar aquellas partículas y que los campos temporales explicaban por qué el tiempo parecía ir más deprisa para algunas personas y más lento para otras. Ginny no entendía ni la cuarta parte de lo que decían los científicos y sólo captaba palabras inconexas, como interacciones cuánticas, gravitones fluyendo entre diversas dimensiones y otros términos extraños. Para ella, era cosa de tomar un giratiempo y asunto arreglado.

—Recuerdo que los experimentos preliminares fueron un desastre —dijo Hermione mientras seguían mirando cómo animales pequeños transitaban de la niñez a la vejez en segundos—. En uno de esos fallos, uno de esos campos de taquiones se volvió inestable y mató a uno de los científicos de turno.

—Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando se experimenta con lo que no se entiende —dijo Ginny, quien tenía ganas de comer algo, pues su estómago se lo estaba pidiendo a gruñidos.

Unos murmullos nerviosos indicaban que algo no andaba bien. Los científicos a cargo del campo lucían preocupados y hacían diversas combinaciones de teclas, pero seguían negando con la cabeza. El público comenzó a alejarse del lugar, pero el destino quiso que Hermione, Ginny y Luna no reaccionaran a tiempo. Para cuando quisieron huir, ya era demasiado tarde.

El campo de taquiones se estaba expandiendo fuera de control y las tres estaban flotando en medio de éste, pero no parecían envejecer o rejuvenecer.

—¡APÁGALO, APÁGALO! —chilló uno de los científicos y otro se dirigió a un cable de energía y cortó la corriente.

Un destello de energía colapsó el campo. Hermione, Ginny y Luna no estaban por ninguna parte.


	2. Siglo XIX

II  
Siglo XIX

Era difícil discernir su entorno. El suelo parecía estar cubierto con un material ligeramente áspero y frío. Su visión se hizo cada vez menos borrosa conforme pasaban los segundos. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero su cabeza dio vueltas y se quedó como estaba, de espaldas en el suelo.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos para que pudiera ponerse de pie sin hacer eses. Estaba oscuro. Apenas podía discernir las otras dos figuras que todavía estaban tiradas en el suelo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, notó, para su alivio, que nada había salido horriblemente mal.

Pero la oscuridad le causaba inquietud.

Recordaba que hace minutos atrás era de día. Recordaba estar metida en un extraño campo temporal antes de perder el conocimiento. Se podía considerar afortunada de no haber muerto como aquel pobre científico, pero seguía desconcertada por el hecho que era de noche. Luego, divisó unas pequeñas luces que sólo podían provenir de una ciudad y se dio cuenta que estaba en medio del campo, y que el material áspero y frío era pasto. Casi a tientas, movió a Luna y a Ginny para que despertaran, aunque eso no hizo falta.

—Ya estamos despiertas —gruñó Ginny, quien sentía unas ganas abrumadoras de vomitar—. No me muevas o te voy a manchar la blusa con el desayuno.

Luna, por otro lado, se había puesto de pie sin ayuda.

—¿Cómo anocheció tan rápido?

—Eso es lo que quiero averiguar —repuso Hermione, quien no podía esperar un segundo más para irse a algún lugar con luz—. Ginny, no tenemos todo el día... digo... toda la noche.

—Tengo el estómago revuelto —se quejó Ginny, pero se puso de pie de todas formas. Luego, un desagradable sonido de salpicadura le dijo a Hermione que Ginny acababa de esparcir el desayuno sobre el pasto.

—¿Necesitas aligerar más carga?

—Tengo la boca amarga, pero creo que me siento algo mejor —dijo Ginny con cierta dificultad.

El trío tardó una hora en llegar a la ciudad pero algo no andaba bien. No era necesario siquiera puntualizar que no había edificios, ni centros comerciales ni nada que luciera remotamente moderno.

—Bien —dijo Hermione, mirando a su alrededor como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo—. Una de dos: o estamos en el rodaje de alguna película o, de algún modo, llegamos a la Inglaterra Victoriana.

—¿Qué mierda es una película? —quiso saber Ginny débilmente.

—Es una... digamos... representación audiovisual de alguna escena, real o ficticia. Los muggles ven eso a modo de entretención. —A Hermione le parecía increíble que Ginny estuviera más preocupada de lo que era una película que del hecho de haber viajado más de cien años hacia el pasado.

—Pues yo creo que estamos en una película —dijo Ginny como si eso zanjase la cuestión.

—Por lo que he leído sobre esta época... creo que estamos en Whitechapel—. Cuando Ginny y Luna miraron con curiosidad a Hermione, ella agregó—. Ya saben, el East End, Jack el Destripador...

Pero sólo Luna fue capaz de hacer la asociación. O así pareció.

—¿No es ese el tipo feo de las garras y que usaba un sombrero?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—No, Luna. Ese es Freddy Krueger.

—Entonces no sé quién es.

Hermione parecía pensativa.

—Siempre he querido saber si eso de Jack el Destripador es un mito o un hecho. —Hermione se quedó en silencio, pensando en si había llegado en el año correcto—. Tiene que haber algún periódico en este tiempo, algo que me diga si los asesinatos ya ocurrieron o están por suceder.

Tal parecía que Hermione era la única que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, porque Ginny y Luna la seguían como si fuesen un par de perros particularmente leales. Obviamente, el desconcierto de saber, o al menos tener la sospecha, que las tres estaban metidas en uno de los barrios más pobres y sucios del Londres Victoriano, no se había desvanecido. Ginny sentía un olor a estiércol y a orina y a carne en descomposición, y estuvo a punto de vomitar la cena del día anterior. Luna sentía curiosidad por la forma en que se vestía la gente de ese tiempo, pero aún no había desestimado por completo la teoría del estudio de cine.

—Mmm... 29 de julio de 1887 —murmuró Hermione para sí misma—. Falta un año para que se encuentre la primera víctima.

A Ginny se le cayó el alma a los pies. Luna seguía mirando a los transeúntes como si fuesen ejemplares de alguna especie en peligro de extinción, aunque sí abrió los ojos más de la cuenta.

—¿Un año? ¿Y cómo nos iremos?

—Tenemos que encontrar el Ministerio de la Magia —dijo Hermione, haciendo señas a sus dos compañeras para que la siguieran—. Estoy bastante segura que existía en la Inglaterra Victoriana. Allá sabremos qué hacer... aunque nos costará un poco de trabajo convencer a los magos de este tiempo que venimos del futuro.

—Yo pienso que deberíamos mezclarnos —sugirió Luna—, ya saben, mientras hallamos una forma de volver a nuestro tiempo.

—Sí, y unas identidades falsas nos vendrían de perlas.

—No creo que haya necesidad de hacerlo —dijo Ginny después de una larga diatriba mental que concluyó en una amarga resignación—. Nadie sabe quiénes somos en verdad. Basta con que nos consigamos ropas de la época y asunto arreglado.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Hermione, Ginny y Luna eran tres mujeres de la época, ataviadas con vestidos que no llamaran mucho la atención o que fuesen demasiado ostentosos. La gente pobre de Whitechapel no tenía una muy buena opinión del statu quo en esos tiempos... como si alguna vez se tuviera una buena opinión de ellos.

No fue difícil hallar una posada en el lado mágico del distrito. El dueño era un hombre alto y barbudo que hacía imaginar por momentos a Hagrid, incluso por la expresión de su cara.

—Buenas noches, señoritas. ¿Buscan alojamiento?

—Si tiene tres piezas —dijo Hermione tentativamente.

—Solamente tengo dos. Afortunadamente, nuestras habitaciones tienen baño privado y agua caliente, no como esas letrinas hediondas que usan los muggles para hacer sus... cosas. ¿Llevan equipaje?

—Ehh... no, nada.

—Entonces aquí tienen sus llaves —dijo el dueño alegremente—. Son quince Sickles la noche, aunque si planean quedarse más tiempo, puedo hacerles un precio mensual de veinticinco Galeones por habitación.

Hermione consultó su afamada e infalible bolsa extensible y le tendió unas cuantas monedas doradas al dueño de la posada.

—Pero... pero esto es suficiente para tres meses —farfulló el dueño, apenas atreviéndose a creer que semejante cantidad de dinero podía estar junta en un sólo lugar.

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—. Suficiente tiempo para encontrar un trabajo y comprar una propiedad.

* * *

La predicción de Hermione se hizo realidad dos semanas antes de tiempo.

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, Luna había sido la primera en encontrar un empleo. Trabajaba cuidando animales mágicos en un zoológico mágico y, a juzgar por las apariencias, era un trabajo que no muchos magos querían hacer. Al parecer, tener como amigo a Rolf Scamander había rendido sus frutos.

—Lo único que lamento es no poder darle las gracias —dijo Luna mientras daba de comer a un hipogrifo. Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida por la habilidad de Luna para calmar animales salvajes y, más que nunca, lamentó haberla llamado "Lunática" tantas veces. Ginny, mientras tanto, había acabado con los trámites de adquisición de la vivienda (estaba a su nombre) pero, a diferencia de Hermione, aquella cualidad de Luna no le era foránea para nada.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Rolf es un buen maestro.

Hermione recordó la vez que vio a Rolf y a Luna paseando por un parque y frunció el ceño—. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Están juntos?

—Digamos que no es mi tipo —repuso Luna, quien había acabado con su labor y encaró a Hermione y a Ginny con una sonrisa sincera. Hermione, sin previo aviso, se sintió extraña. Casi podía jurar que Luna había mirado brevemente en su dirección cuando terminó de hablar.

—Pero él parecía mirarte bastante —insistió Hermione. No obstante, Luna hizo un gesto con la mano como si el hecho careciese de importancia.

—Sí, pero no como alguien que se siente atraído por mí. Además, todos sabemos que yo no soy atractiva. —Luna dijo todo eso como si estuviera hablando de alguien más.

—Claro que lo eres —dijo Hermione, sin pensar en lo que había salido de su boca. Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado, se apresuró a añadir—. Hallarás a alguien que se vuelva loco por ti. Ya lo verás.

—Hermione tiene razón —añadió Ginny alegremente—. Dale tiempo al tiempo.

Luna compuso una expresión inquisitiva en su rostro por el más breve de los momentos antes de dirigirse a una jaula que contenía un escarbato que había sido maltratado por su anterior dueño.

—No me importa no ser atractiva —dijo Luna distraídamente mientras buscaba entre sus utensilios alguna pócima para curar heridas—. De todas formas, si brillas mucho en el exterior, nadie podrá ver lo que hay en tu interior.

Tres horas más tarde, Luna ya había terminado con el trabajo del día y acompañó a sus dos amigas a la que sería su nueva casa en el siglo XIX. Hicieron una pequeña parada en una mueblería para comprar decoraciones, cuando vieron a una mujer llamando con la mano a un transeúnte, mostrando buena parte de sus piernas. Hermione sabía que el distrito de Whitechapel en esos tiempos se caracterizaba por sus burdeles y, por supuesto, por la prostitución. La vida muggle durante la época victoriana era como un caleidoscopio económico y social, donde los ricos vivían en grandes casas adornadas pomposamente y los pobres se revolcaban en la mierda y sobrevivían de acuerdo a la ley más antigua de la naturaleza. Poco consuelo le daba a Hermione que los gérmenes más agresivos en el mundo muggle fuesen completamente inocuos para los magos; le apenaba ver que el mundo mágico viviese en una condición social tan brutalmente distinta.

—Bueno, hogar dulce hogar —dijo Ginny, abriendo la puerta a Hermione y Luna en un gesto apropiado para un caballero—. Solamente tiene dos habitaciones, por lo que alguien va a tener que dormir acompañada.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Luna como si no hubiera otra cosa mejor que compartir dormitorio con otra persona—. Pero no sé con quién dormiré.

Dos minutos después, gracias a la versión mágica del piedra-papel-tijera, Hermione acompañó a Luna hacia el segundo piso. Había una razón por la que ella se sentía incómoda al respecto, y no tenía nada que ver con la excentricidad de su nueva compañera de cuarto. Sin embargo, la habitación que ambas iban a ocupar era la más grande. Había espacio suficiente para que ninguna de las dos sintiera su privacidad invadida, por cualquier razón.

—Te noto tensa —observó Luna, quien se había sentado a la turca sobre su propia cama, mirando cómo Hermione desempacaba sus cosas y las ordenaba en su respectivo armario—. ¿Necesitas un masaje?

—No, no... gracias, Luna —dijo Hermione, tratando de no sonar demasiado a la defensiva—. Estoy bien.

—No, no estás bien —contradijo Luna, mirando inquisitivamente a Hermione—. Te molesta compartir esta habitación conmigo. Piensas que voy a aburrirte hablando de cosas que sabes que no existen o que te parezcan estupideces sin lógica.

 _Y está eso también_ agregó Hermione en su interior. La franqueza de Luna era la cualidad que más le ponía incómoda, pues era como si ella pudiese leer sus pensamientos o intenciones. Y, pese a que llevaba años conociéndola, jamás dejaba de sorprenderla, a veces para mal y otras para bien.

—Me acostumbraré —dijo Hermione lacónicamente.

Luna no dijo nada por un buen rato. Se quedó mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos, lo cual la puso incómoda nuevamente.

—Eres una buena persona, Hermione —dijo Luna, quien se puso de pie y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga—. Trataré de hacer que te sientas bien aquí.

—Gracias —murmuró Hermione, deseando que Luna sacara su mano de su hombro. Para su sorpresa, ella lo hizo, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Yo... trataré de no ser tan dura contigo.


	3. Indicios

III  
Indicios

Diez meses en el Londres victoriano podían ser diez meses de perro si uno no pertenecía a aquel periodo. Bueno, para Ginny lo fue, pues, de algún modo, había conseguido un trabajo en el Ministerio de la Magia como Auror, o como se llamasen a los cazadores de magos tenebrosos en esa época. Tal vez algún funcionario la vio defendiéndose de algún delincuente que buscaba apoderarse de sus pertenencias y notó que ella tenía habilidades de combate que podían ser útiles para el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Lo malo era que, en ese tiempo, Ginny no podía usar el hechizo de su elección, pues varios de ellos no se habían inventado aún. Sus colegas quedaban mudos de espanto cada vez que lo hacía y, desafortunadamente, esa era la única forma de saber cuáles eran.

Hermione, por otro lado, había postulado como sanadora y consiguió el trabajo sin ninguna complicación. Por supuesto, ella sabía cuáles pócimas y encantamientos podía usar y cuáles no, pero aun así, había demostrado una vez más que ella era una de las brujas más inteligentes de su generación.

Sin embargo, lo que más había cambiado era la relación entre Hermione y Luna. Pese a que ambas eran amigas desde que estudiaban en el colegio, había cosas que Hermione no podía soportar de Luna. Ella siempre había desacreditado los "desvaríos" de Luna en cuanto a las cosas que creía o en la existencia de algo que se suponía que no podía existir. Sin embargo, gracias a ella, Hermione había aprendido a pensar de forma poco convencional, a salirse de los parámetros de su propio raciocino y explorar posibilidades que jamás había considerado antes. Y, gracias a ello, Hermione y Luna eran muy unidas, cosa que antes de ese viaje temporal no habría sido posible.

Un día, Hermione tenía turno libre en el hospital y decidió visitar a Luna en su trabajo. Habría ido a ver a Ginny, pero ella estaba enfrascada en un caso bastante peliagudo y una distracción habría causado más mal que bien.

—¡Hola, Luna!

—¡Hermione! Pensé que ibas a ver a Ginny. —Luna lucía sinceramente sorprendida por la presencia de su amiga en el zoológico mágico.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que sea inteligente interrumpirla.

—Entiendo —dijo Luna mientras limpiaba el excremento de un hipogrifo particularmente violento—. ¿Y cómo va tu trabajo?

—Mi jefa quiere aumentarme el sueldo —respondió Hermione como si no quisiera hablar de ello—. No es que no sienta que lo merezca, pero...

—Crees que es injusto que ganes más que yo, lo entiendo —dijo Luna, acercándose al animal y mirándole directamente a los ojos, todo eso mientras extendía sus dos manos—. No escogí este trabajo por ser el más lucrativo, ¿sabes? Lo escogí porque es el que más me gusta. Me gustar cuidar de las cosas que se mueven y crecen y, hasta donde tengo entendido, ese es tu trabajo también.

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco apenada por Luna, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo—. Es que pienso que mereces mucho más que esto. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en cómo te molestaban en el colegio y en que yo también lo hice. Estos últimos meses he descubierto más de ti que en los años que llevamos siendo amigas. —Hermione observó con asombro que ella no había tenido la necesidad de inclinarse para calmar al hipogrifo, quien se dejaba acariciar por Luna, cerrando los ojos y haciendo ruidos agradables—. Es una lástima que haya tenido que viajar en el tiempo para apreciarte como realmente eres.

Luna miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos, como tratando de descubrir una mentira.

—Eres muy amable, Hermione —dijo Luna—, pero no creo que estés siendo completamente honesta conmigo.

Hermione tragó saliva. No podía imaginar a qué se estaba refiriendo Luna con sus palabras, pues lo que había dicho era completamente cierto. Aquel pensamiento poco convencional, cortesía de Luna, le había ayudado a curar enfermedades que parecían incurables.

—No-no sé a qué te refieres.

Luna sonrió.

—Por favor, Hermione. ¿Crees que no noto cómo me miras? Sospechas algo de mí, pero te da miedo decírmelo. No me voy a ofender, ¿sabes?

Así que eso era. No sabía si sentir sorpresa o miedo sobre lo observadora que era Luna. Sin embargo, esa no era la primera vez que tenía esas sospechas sobre su amiga. No haber salido jamás con un chico era un buen motivo para hacerlo. Y lo más raro era que, cada vez que Ginny trataba que Luna tuviera una cita con alguien, siempre decía que no era su tipo. Podía ser que, simplemente, Luna fuese demasiado idealista —o exigente— en cuanto a encontrar pareja, porque la alternativa era simplemente desconcertante.

—Es que... bueno... jamás has tenido pareja en tu vida...

—Claro que he tenido pareja —contradijo Luna con serenidad.

—Pero Ginny dijo que jamás te ha visto con un chico.

—¿Y quién habló de un chico? —dijo Luna con una calma que Hermione era incapaz de sentir. Entonces, aquello explicaba esas miradas furtivas y esas sonrisas tan sutiles que detectaba cada vez que conversaba con ella y aquella extraña ausencia de hombres en su vida.

—Entonces... eres...

—Sí, lo soy —completó Luna como si el asunto fuese un dilema casero apenas relevante—. Desde que cumplí veinte.

Pero Hermione no se iba a quedar con eso. Quería saber por qué, por qué una chica como Luna tomaría ese camino sin haber probado de la forma normal primero. Al parecer, la obsesión de Hermione por saberlo todo no se limitaba a libros o a la academia. Luna era un rompecabezas, y ahora que era más cercana a ella, sentía curiosidad por ella, por cómo era, qué la hacía ser lo que era, entre otras cosas.

—¿Y no te molesta lo que otras personas podrían decir?

—Los magos son más tolerantes que los muggles al respecto —dijo Luna despreocupadamente—. Y jamás me importa lo que digan los demás. Imagino que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, dado que todavía no crees que los Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados en efecto existan. Y yo sigo insistiendo en que existen.

Pero a Hermione poco o nada le importaban los Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados en ese momento. Todos sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en entender el nuevo giro que había tenido su concepto de lo que era Luna.

—Pero... pero nunca me dijiste algo sobre esto —dijo Hermione, sintiendo una profunda incomprensión. Le desconcertaba que Luna se tomara el asunto tan a la ligera—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Luna se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Habría sido completamente sincera si estuviese conversando con Ginny o con cualquier otra persona, pero con Hermione no podía hacerlo. Era... complicado. Requería explicar muchas cosas y no tenía tanto tiempo para pláticas largas.

—¿Recuerdas esa reunión que tuvimos con Ginny el año pasado, cuando ocurrió esa epidemia de _spattergroit_?

—¿Esa en la que hablamos sobre nuestros chicos ideales?

—Aparte de otras cosas —dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa de reminiscencia—. ¿Recuerdas que dije que no había encontrado a mi pareja ideal todavía?

—Recuerdo que tu concepto de pareja ideal era un poco extraño —dijo Hermione, mirando a Luna como si ella hubiese sufrido alguna clase de metamorfosis—. Bueno, ahora ya no me lo parece tanto.

Luna volvió a quedarse en silencio, como si ponderara cuánto decir. Hermione la miraba inquisitivamente, como si tratara de descubrir algo oculto en algún túnel oscuro.

—Pues... creo que la he encontrado.

Eran seis palabras, seis míseras palabras que cambiaron por completo la historia entre las dos. Hermione entendió que Luna se estaba refiriendo a ella pero, cuando trató de responder, de decirle que lo suyo no era ni remotamente posible, su garganta se contrajo. No era capaz de decirle algo así a Luna, no de la forma en que tenía planeado hacerlo. Reconoció que estaba interesada en ella, pero como una amiga, sólo como una amiga y nada más. Pero Luna era una chica intrigante, una chica que no pensaba como la gente normal y que creía en cosas que cualquier persona cuerda tacharía de ridículo o incoherente. Era, en resumen, un misterio.

—No... no sé qué decir —musitó Hermione, desconcertada y aturdida por darse cuenta que alguien como Luna estaba interesada en ella.

—Pues no digas nada —repuso Luna con una sonrisa de compasión—. Habla solamente cuando sepas exactamente qué decir.

Hermione asintió por toda respuesta.

—¿Te parece si nos vemos en la casa después del trabajo? —sugirió Luna, cuidando de no pisar el suelo, que estaba lleno de excremento de animales varios—. Te prometo que hablaremos de esto siempre y cuando te sientas con ánimos de hacerlo.

No había caso. Luna siempre conseguía sorprenderla.

* * *

—No me van a creer cuando sepan lo que tuve que hacer para atrapar a ese maldito energúmeno —narraba Ginny a sus dos oyentes—. Perseguí a este sujeto por un río de mierda, a través de unos malditos tejados y lo atrapé en un establo lleno de condenados caballos. Hechizó a los caballos para que me atacaran, ¿pueden creerlo?

—Pensé que no se podía controlar animales con el maleficio Imperius —dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es porque nadie lo ha intentado antes —opinó Luna, quien, por alguna razón, lucía entusiasmada con el cuento de Ginny.

—Pues este bastardo no tenía nada que perder y lo hizo —continuó Ginny como si tuviera prisa por hacer algo—. Menos mal que no tuve la necesidad de matar a esos pobres animales. El muy imbécil se encerró solo en el gallinero y lo aturdí.

—Pues muy buen trabajo, Ginny —alabó Hermione, aplaudiendo teatralmente junto a Luna—. Deberían nominarte a Trabajadora del Mes.

—O del año —exageró Luna. Ginny se puso colorada.

—Por favor, no fue para tanto —dijo Ginny como restándole importancia—. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que tomar una ducha. Ya saben, por el río de mierda.

Ginny se puso de pie e iba a dirigirse al baño, cuando recordó una conversación que había escuchado entre un par de Aurores.

—Ah, Hermione. Encontraron un cuerpo en Buck's Row. Pensé que te interesaría.

Buck's Row. Esa, recordó Hermione, era la calle en la que había sido hallado el cadáver de la primera víctima conocida de Jack el Destripador.

—¿Y la policía está en el lugar?

—Según los Aurores, no. Ya sabes que los muggles no se caracterizan por su prontitud.

Hermione agradeció a Ginny por la información e iba a salir de la casa cuando se detuvo en seco. Apenas fue consciente que Luna la estaba mirando con una expresión incierta en su rostro. Había olvidado que le debía una conversación, pero el misterio de si Jack era un hecho histórico o no era más atrayente que cualquier otra cosa.

No tenía forma de saber que, muy pronto, se comería sus propias palabras.


	4. Vicisitudes nocturnas

IV  
Vicisitudes nocturnas

Buck's Row era como cualquier otra calle del distrito de Whitechapel; hedionda y atiborrada de malos hábitos. Hermione resistió varias veces la necesidad de usar un encantamiento casco-burbuja para protegerse del olor, aunque le habría sido más difícil evadir los trozos de mierda que yacían desparramados por la calle si lo hubiese hecho.

Afortunadamente, no había mucha gente a esas horas. Hermione notó que varios ojos la seguían con avidez, otros con curiosidad y algunos con absoluta desidia, pero nada de eso le importaba.

Pronto, halló lo que buscaba; un nutrido grupo de gente que parecía rodear algo... o alguien. Gracias a su sutileza con los encantamientos, se coló entre la gente y vio el horror de la muerte devolverle la cara con fría indiferencia. Se sentía indignada con las personas alrededor a causa del morbo que causaba la desgracia ajena. Decidió acercarse más para observar mejor el cadáver.

—¿Qué hace? —inquirió uno de los transeúntes.

—Oh, lo siento. Es que trabajo para el Departamento de Investigación Criminal.

Hermione, sorprendida por la mentira con la que se había sacado la sospecha de encima, examinó de cerca las heridas. Tenía varias de ellas; dos en el cuello, como era de esperarse, y varias en su abdomen. Una de ellas lucía como si el asesino hubiese tenido la intención de extraer los órganos y lo hubiera reconsiderado.

—Perdone, pero, ¿a qué fecha estamos?

—Emm... 31 de agosto —respondió una mujer que, a juzgar por sus atavíos, debía trabajar en una tienda de abarrotes.

—¿Y sabe cómo se llama la víctima?

—Mary. Mary Ann —dijo un hombre, como si ese nombre estuviera maldito.

 _Así que Mary Ann. Es la primera víctima conocida de Jack._ Hermione estaba absorta en lo que aquello implicaba. Jack el Destripador no era un simple mito inventado por la prensa. Era un caso criminal sin resolver.

—Gracias por su cooperación —dijo Hermione, antes de irse a toda prisa del lugar. Su cabeza trabajaba sin parar, recordando todo lo que sabía acerca de los asesinatos de Whitechapel. Cinco de ellos fueron atribuidos a Jack y, si su memoria no le fallaba, el segundo iba a ocurrir dentro de una semana, en Hanbury Street. Lo único que no sabía era el lugar exacto en el que el asesinato iba a suceder, pero bastaba con un poco de anticipación para resolver el dilema.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Hermione llegó a su casa. Para su sorpresa, Luna seguía despierta y, lo que era más raro, seguía sentada en el mismo lugar.

—No puedes resistirte a resolver enigmas, ¿verdad? —dijo Luna sin ninguna clase de acusación. Hermione, sin embargo, se sintió como si lo hubiera hecho.

—Lo siento, Luna —se excusó Hermione, sintiéndose cansada y un poco choqueada por haber visto un cadáver desde tan cerca—. Sabes que siempre he estado fascinada con estos asesinatos.

—No te preocupes, no estaba criticándote —puntualizó Luna con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso.

—¿Con qué?

—Con esos asesinatos —se explicó Luna, lo cual descolocó tanto a Hermione que, por momentos, no supo qué responder. Cuando vio que ella no decía nada, añadió—: Crees que seré más un estorbo que una ayuda.

—N-no. No dije eso —volvió a excusarse Hermione, quien, por alguna razón, se había sonrojado—. Bueno, sí, lo pensé, pero no me vendría mal una mano. No creo poder hacer esto sola.

—Eso pensé —dijo Luna, dando golpecitos al sillón—. Ahora, si más no recuerdo, me debes una plática.

Hermione no lo había olvidado. Decidió ir por unos refrescos y algo de comer para acompañar. Daba igual que fuese tan tarde, pues ninguna de las dos tenía que ir a trabajar el día siguiente. Podían amanecer dialogando, si querían.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que eras lesbiana? —preguntó Hermione, quien se moría por saber cómo Luna había tomado esa decisión, si es que así había sido.

—No es algo que puedas decidir, al menos no de forma fría —repuso Luna, mientras bebía un sorbo de jugo—. Tampoco es algo así como que los chicos son todos unos tontos insensibles e intentes buscar más sensibilidad en las chicas. Una mujer no se hace lesbiana por motivos tan pueriles. Simplemente, ocurre.

—¿Y si yo quiero experimentar?

—Te invito a que lo hagas —dijo Luna casualmente—. Pero si te gusta, no es garantía de que en realidad seas lesbiana. Lo eres cuando sientes que estás dispuesta a darlo todo por la chica que te gusta, o sea, cuando la amas de verdad.

Hermione notó cierta efusividad en cómo Luna se había expresado. Jamás la había escuchado hablar de ese modo, como si realmente sintiera lo que había dicho. También se dio cuenta que Luna la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. Aquello le dio escalofríos. Era extraño que una chica se sintiera así por otra, pero, Hermione pensó, era extraño para ella porque jamás había experimentado algo de esa naturaleza.

—Dijiste que habías tenido pareja. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Luna tardó en responder. Era obvio, a juzgar por la expresión sombría de su rostro, que no era un buen recuerdo. Al final, Luna decidió ser breve, pues el dolor todavía persistía en su corazón.

—Ella se llamaba Shirley. También era lesbiana. Nos hicimos amigas de inmediato y, al mes después, estábamos saliendo juntas. Fuimos novias por un poco más de un año, hasta que una tarde, íbamos caminando por la calle, cuando un conductor ebrio le quitó la vida. Por primera vez en mi vida, no sabía qué hacer. Aún me duele pensar en ella y trato de no hacerlo.

Era sorprendente ver lágrimas rodar por los ojos de Luna Lovegood, pues era realmente difícil hacerla llorar. Hermione estaba atónita por lo fuerte que era ella, por ser capaz de soportar semejante dolor por años sin que siquiera se le notara.

—¿Y por qué no me contaste esto antes? Porque yo no sabía nada de eso.

—No necesitabas saber en ese momento —respondió Luna, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido—. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. La vida siempre nos da segundas oportunidades, y no quiero desaprovechar la que tengo ahora.

Hermione todavía no era capaz de decirle que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. En ese momento, lo que Luna necesitaba era apoyo. Se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, palmeando suavemente su espalda y susurrándole que todo estaba bien, que el pasado ya no podía afectarle y que el presente era todo lo que importaba.

Cuando ambas se separaron, hubo un momento en el que se miraron mutuamente, como sin saber cuál era el siguiente paso. Al cabo de unos instantes, Hermione se fue alejando lentamente de Luna, pero ella tomó su cabeza para frenarla.

—Luna...

—¿Ves? Por eso me gustas.

Hermione se quedó mirándola, como sin entender.

—Eres sensible, atenta y amable. Me lo acabas de demostrar.

—Pero Ginny también lo es.

—Sí, pero es un poco temperamental —dijo Luna, alejándose lentamente de Hermione y recuperando su tono normal de conversación, aunque todavía tenía los ojos levemente hinchados—. Ser la menor de siete hermanos la hizo fuerte de carácter. No digo que no sea una buena amiga, pero a veces tiene poca paciencia, cosa que tú sí tienes. No dejas escapar un dilema hasta que lo resuelves.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—Parece que me tienes calada. Por cierto, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy mejor, Hermione. Gracias. Por estar ahí cuando te necesité.

—De nada —dijo Hermione, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Luna—. Por cierto, me siento halagada por lo que dijiste de mí. De verdad.

—Me alegro —repuso Luna, poniéndose de pie—. Bueno, es tan tarde que ya es temprano. Yo ordenaré esto. Tú ve a la cama.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes.


	5. Miedo

V  
Miedo

La semana había pasado sin mayores incidentes, aunque Hermione se sentía intranquila por lo que Luna sentía por ella. No era que fuese algo malo, pero ella no era lesbiana, hasta donde ella podía entender. El problema era que no se conocía lo suficiente y bien podría descubrir algo nuevo acerca de sí misma. Además, Luna no era una chica común y corriente, hecho que la distinguía del resto de las mujeres. Para su sorpresa, se veía preguntándose qué hacía de Luna la chica que era, aunque le diese algo de pudor reconocerlo.

El viernes siete de septiembre hubo una feria en la que se mostraban productos artesanales de la época. Hermione estaba muy interesada en ir y pidió a Luna que la acompañara. Como era predecible, ella accedió con gusto.

—¿Y podré degustar mermelada y esas cosas?

—Por supuesto —respondió Hermione alegremente—. Aquí tengo algo de dinero muggle que clama por ser gastado.

El lugar donde estaba emplazada la feria desbordaba de gente. Había puestos de comida típica, puestos donde se podía comprar artesanía o productos caseros como mermeladas, panecillos, tortas y otros. Incluso había juegos de la época y, como era típico, los niños eran quienes los frecuentaban más. Hermione llevaba una libreta en la que anotaba todo lo que veía y oía, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando nuevas cosas que registrar.

—¡Mira! —gritó Luna, señalando a una persona que estaba haciendo un retrato de un joven y apuesto aristócrata junto a su pareja. Ambos mostraban sonrisas bastante artificiales.

—¿Quieres hacerte un retrato?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Contigo!

Hermione tragó saliva antes de darse cuenta que no había nada de sospechoso en que ambas aparecieran en un dibujo.

Media hora más tarde y con los músculos agarrotados por estar tanto tiempo sin moverse, Hermione y Luna siguieron curioseando en la feria hasta que se hizo tarde. Cansadas pero contentas con el día libre que tuvieron, ambas regresaron a la casa, donde Ginny ya las estaba esperando con un estofado de carne cuyo olor deshizo sus bocas.

—¿Y ese dibujo? —quiso saber Ginny con curiosidad.

—Fue idea de Luna —repuso Hermione, poniéndose ligeramente colorada. Ginny arqueó las cejas antes de señalar a su amiga con el dedo, haciendo muecas.

—¡Hermione y Luna, sentadas en un árbol, b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e!

—¡Ginny, para, por favor! ¡No seas infantil!

Luna miraba a sus dos amigas discutir como si estuviese viendo un partido de tenis bastante disputado. Ella no se había sonrojado para nada, pues sabía que todo se trataba de una broma, aunque también podía deberse a que estaba segura de lo que sentía por Hermione. Tal parecía que el tiempo había llegado para sincerarse con ella y decirle todo.

Absolutamente todo.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo? —dijo Ginny, tratando de no seguir con la burla, aunque le resultaba bastante difícil.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —repitió Hermione como no pudiendo creer lo que había oído—. ¡Luna es una chica!

—¿Y qué? —repuso Ginny, esta vez con algo más de seriedad—. Tu cara dice más cosas que tus propias palabras. Te gusta Luna, admítelo.

—¡No me gusta! —chilló Hermione, poniéndose lentamente como una betarraga con ojos—. ¡La estimo y la aprecio como amiga! ¡Admito que nos hemos hecho más cercanas en este último año, pero eso no significa que sienta algo por ella!

—Sigues diciendo lo mismo, pero sigues poniéndote más y más roja —observó Ginny, acercándose a Hermione y tocando su cara—. ¡Por Merlín! Podría freír un huevo allí.

—¡Eso es porque me pones incómoda! —replicó Hermione, quien no podía entender por qué a Ginny le costaba tanto trabajo entender que no había nada más que amistad entre ella y Luna.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que Ginny tomara del brazo a Hermione y se la llevara a la cocina. Luna, por otro lado, continuó con su estofado como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Tan segura estaba de sus sentimientos que no necesitaba hablar para expresarlos, aunque quizá Hermione lo ameritara.

—Amiga, no te entiendo —dijo Ginny una vez que todo se hubo calmado—. ¿Por qué niegas lo que sientes? Y no digas que no sientes nada. He visto cómo miras a Luna. Disfrazas tu interés con curiosidad. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto expresar lo que sientes?

—Porque es una chica, Ginny —respondió Hermione, tratando de no sonar acusadora—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si otra mujer se interesara en ti?

—Pues le daría una oportunidad para expresarse y, si me interesa, experimentar un poco —dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros—. No hay nada de malo en que te guste una chica, Hermione. Deja que Luna se sincere, dale la oportunidad de tenerte, aunque sea por un momento.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Me da miedo.

—A todas nos asusta la noción, pero la verdad es que no hay nada que temer —dijo Ginny, tomando el hombro de su amiga—. Luna se muere por confesarte lo que siente por ti. Si te interesa, atrévete con ella. Si no te sientes cómoda, habrás aprendido algo nuevo sobre tu persona y, si te gusta estar con ella, tendrás la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz. Sólo puedes ganar si te dejas llevar por lo que sientes más que por lo que piensas.

La cocina quedó en silencio por un buen rato. Hermione ponderaba las palabras de Ginny, creyendo que se había metido en otra dimensión. No creía que Ginny fuese capaz de apoyar una relación de ese tipo, pero se había equivocado. Ginny era una mejor amiga de lo que había imaginado antes.

—¿Y has hablado con Luna de esto?

—Claro —dijo Ginny—. No tiene tus dudas, eso sí. Lo único que me preguntó fue si había siquiera una posibilidad que tú sintieras lo mismo que ella. Hasta hace unos meses atrás le habría dicho que no, pero ya sabes cómo las cosas cambian.

—Pero yo no siento lo mismo que ella.

—Eso no lo sabes —dijo Ginny con seriedad—. Y no lo sabrás, a menos que te atrevas a descubrirlo. Yo no puedo ayudarte con eso.

Hermione sentía pánico, pánico de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir. Ella jamás hacía algo improvisado; era mala para improvisar, tenía que saber con anticipación lo que podía esperar de cualquier cosa que hiciera. Eso la hacía una excelente investigadora, pero la convirtió en una mala amante. Y fue eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que la arrojó de vuelta a la soltería. Podía considerarse afortunada que no hubiera hijos de por medio, pues Ron tenía muchas ansias de tener unos cuantos.

—No ganas nada con quedarte aquí y dejar que los sentimientos te dominen —insistió Ginny con algo de apremio—. Tienes que hacer de tripas corazón y enfrentar lo que temes. Pronto verás, como ya te dije, que no hay nada que temer.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —inquirió Hermione repentinamente, pero Ginny vio venir esa pregunta, por lo que no la tomó por sorpresa.

—Yo le di un pequeño empujoncito a Luna —dijo, sin pizca de vergüenza—. Sé que no soy lesbiana y, por lo mismo, no me dio susto hacer algo nuevo. Lo único que me sorprendió fue que Luna me lo haya pedido y no otra chica.

Hermione salió de la cocina con un cúmulo de pensamientos nublando su juicio. ¿Por qué siempre uno pensaba mil tonterías en esas situaciones? ¿Por qué siempre se evocaba lo que podía pasar y lo que no? Sabía que era su conciencia tratando de hallar una explicación plausible para lo que se disponía a hacer, porque no estaba actuando por lógica. A cada rato pensaba que algo iba a salir mal, que un corazón iba a ser roto o que la cosa iba a culminar en un duelo a muerte.

Luna estaba sentada sobre su cama, leyendo un libro de la época. No parecía muy nerviosa con lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Hermione sintió que el corazón se le encogía cuando Luna abandonó el libro y la encaró con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

—Sé que tienes algo que decirme, Hermione, pero dame la oportunidad de decírtelo todo —dijo Luna con calma y sin que la voz le temblara siquiera una vez—. Quiero que entiendas por qué tú.

Hermione no dijo nada. Luna interpretó aquello como que podía seguir hablando.

—No es difícil saber por qué siento esto por ti —comenzó Luna, invitando a Hermione a que tomara asiento sobre la cama—. Créeme que no estaría aquí contigo si no hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

Hermione seguía sin decir nada, como si estuviera tratando de buscar las palabras para expresarse.

—Descubrí un montón de cosas sobre ti —continuó Luna con esa misma confianza que había usado hasta ese momento—. Descubrí que podías ser amable conmigo, que no eres tan cerrada de mente como creí... que eres sensible y que siempre estuviste allí cuando la pasé mal. Lo único que lamento es no haber confiado en ti antes. Tuve muchas oportunidades de confesarte lo que yo era en realidad, que había tenido una pareja y que Ginny me ayudó un poco. Pero no lo hice, y te pido disculpas por ello.

—Pensé que era algo fácil de entender —observó Hermione, confundida.

—Es fácil —dijo Luna, taladrando con la mirada a Hermione—. Te conocí. Eso fue lo que pasó. Antes éramos amigas, pero no amigas íntimas. Y ahora que lo somos, descubrí cosas de ti que me gustaron mucho, cosas que me recordaban mucho a Shirley.

—Creí que pensar en ella te causaba dolor.

—Tú no eres ella —dijo Luna con simpleza—. Pero hay algo más que me gusta de ti.

—¿Qué es?

—Bueno, perdóname por mi atrevimiento, pero pienso que eres muy atractiva —dijo Luna, encogiéndose de hombros—. No puede haber amor sin un poco de atracción, ¿no crees?

La incomodidad volvió a atenazar a Hermione. Si ya era un poco raro que una chica se declarara ante ella, lo era más que una chica se sintiera atraída físicamente por ella. Hermione no se hallaba atractiva, aunque estuviera en forma y Ron siempre buscara tener sexo con ella. Se puso muy colorada cuando se preguntó de qué forma dos chicas hacían el amor.

—Mira, Luna —dijo Hermione, tratando de tranquilizarse y despejar su cabeza de pensamientos lujuriosos—. Aprecio mucho lo que sientes por mí, de verdad, pero me temo que nunca podrás tenerme en tus brazos. No soy lesbiana como tú... no podría. —Hermione se sintió terrible cuando dijo esas palabras, como si estuviera hiriendo los sentimientos de Luna—. Lo siento, de verdad.

Se hizo un silencio pesado en la habitación. Ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna. A Hermione se le hizo bastante difícil desviar su atención de los ojos de Luna, pero cuando lo consiguió, le fue más fácil irse de la habitación y bajar al primer piso para ver si podía acabar con su estofado, aunque estuviese frío.

Ginny, quien estuvo lavando los platos, se acercó a Hermione, con la intención de saber cómo le había ido con Luna.

—Le dije la verdad —musitó Hermione, revolviendo la comida con la cuchara—. Le dije... le dije que no sentía lo mismo por ella, que no era lesbiana y que jamás podríamos estar juntas.

Ginny no dijo nada. Subió al segundo piso a paso rápido y no volvió a bajar hasta después de una media hora. Mientras tanto, Hermione decidió actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido y uso magia para calentar un poco el estofado. Aun así, le costó trabajo bajar la comida por su garganta, pues sentía un desagradable nudo allí. Al final, cuando fue capaz de digerir la cena, acudió a la cocina a lavar el plato y los cubiertos que había usado, sintiéndose un poco más normal que antes.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que Ginny había regresado. Tenía una expresión de profunda seriedad en su rostro.

—¿Por qué le mentiste a Luna? —dijo, con más brusquedad de la que tenía pensada.

—No le mentí —se defendió Hermione con cierta indignación—. Le dije la verdad, le dije lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

—¡Está hecha un desastre! —vociferó Ginny, sintiendo ganas de abofetear a su amiga para que entrara en razón—. Luna está acostumbrada a que la rechacen, pero tú eres un caso aparte para ella. Le dolió mucho darse cuenta que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —dijo Hermione, también con ganas de hacer que Ginny entrara en razón a golpes—. La verdad duele. No es mi culpa que Luna se sienta así.

—¡Le mentiste, y lo sabes! —exclamó Ginny con violencia—. ¡Ella es mi amiga también! ¡No voy a permitir que le rompas el corazón a Luna por tu estupidez!

—¡No le mentí! —chilló Hermione, quien ya había perdido por completo los estribos—. ¡No siento lo mismo por ella y, desde luego, no voy a hacer el ridículo besándome con otra chica...!

Hermione sintió un repentino ardor en su mejilla que la hizo trastabillar. Ginny acababa de abofetearla. Respiraba agitadamente para calmarse después de haber agredido a su mejor amiga.

—Deberías estar avergonzada de tus palabras —dijo Ginny, bajando los brazos, como si haciendo eso le impidiera golpear a Hermione otra vez—. Tal vez tengas razón. No te mereces a Luna. Ella es mucho mejor que tú.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala de estar. Hermione se sobaba la mejilla, mirando a Ginny con mucha tristeza. No sabía qué le había pasado para llegar a esos límites. Luego, entendió la verdadera verdad.

Miedo.

Se había sentido aterrada de atreverse a hacer algo que jamás había hecho antes, sólo porque involucraba tener una relación de pareja con otra chica. El nudo que antes estaba en su garganta se había trasladado a su estómago y, además de todo lo que le estaba pasando, le dolía la cabeza por haber gritado a todo pulmón.

—Lo siento —musitó Hermione con verdadera pena—. Voy a pedirle disculpas a Luna y explicarle que fui una tonta y todo eso.

Y subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies en cada escalón, como si la tarea que le esperaba en el segundo piso fuese algo vergonzoso. Ginny se quedó inmóvil por un momento antes de hacer el aseo nocturno e irse a su dormitorio. Lo único que esperaba era que las cosas fuesen mejores el día siguiente.

Pero había alguien que no iba a dormir esa noche.

Luna yacía boca abajo sobre su cama, inmóvil. No parecía removerse ni sollozar. Quizá, pensó Hermione, su tristeza era tan grande que el llanto parecía superfluo. Se acercó lentamente y se acuclilló frente a Luna, sin siquiera saber qué decir. Le parecía que cualquier palabra que dijese iba a ser inútil.

—Lo... lo siento, Luna —comenzó Hermione con tiento—. Lamento que tú hayas sido honesta conmigo y yo no te haya correspondido. Porque la verdad es que... es que... —El miedo estuvo a punto de sabotear nuevamente a Hermione, pero las palabras de Ginny hicieron que sacara fuerzas de flaqueza—. La verdad es que me interesas, me intrigas, me dan ganas de conocerte más a fondo. Quiero saber qué hace de ti la persona que eres, quiero conocer tus secretos, lo que te hace realmente feliz, lo que te asusta, lo que te causa dolor. Quiero descubrir qué es lo que en verdad siento por ti porque, honestamente, no lo sé.

Luna no se movió. Por momentos, Hermione creyó que sus palabras habían ido a parar a oídos sordos. Quizá era demasiado tarde ya, y nada de lo que dijese podría remediar algo siquiera. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y concluir que su terror a aventurarse en terreno inexplorado la había alienado de Luna

—¿Sabes? Mientes muy mal, pero dices la verdad muy bien.

Hermione miró a Luna ponerse de espaldas a la cama. Notó algo extraño en su mirada, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ya no tenía esos ojos saltones que eran característicos de ella. Lucía mucho más normal de ese modo y, aunque a Hermione le causara cierta pena que Luna tuviera que cambiar para agradarle, no podía negar que ella no era en absoluto fea.

—No luces como si te hubiera herido.

—Lo hiciste —dijo Luna sin ninguna clase de acusación—, pero yo no muestro mi tristeza como la gente normal. Creo que el llanto es algo que uno debe hacer en silencio, porque si haces ruido, significa que estás buscando atención. Yo no necesito estar gritando mi dolor a los cuatro vientos para que alguien me consuele.

—Sabes que no vine a consolarte —dijo Hermione, tratando de no sonar demasiado seria—. Vine a decirte la verdad.

—Y eso es un gran consuelo —repuso Luna, sentándose a la turca sobre su cama—. Ahora, dime. ¿Te gustaría descubrir lo que sientes?

—A eso vine.

—Entonces ponte de pie. No hagas nada.

Luna alzó su varita y apagó los candelabros, de modo que la habitación quedó bañada en una oscuridad impenetrable. Hermione miró en todas direcciones de manera instintiva, aunque sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo. No se atrevía a moverse, más que nada por miedo a tropezarse con algo.

Sintió pasos alejarse de ella y bajar las escaleras. Luego, la puerta en el primer piso se abrió y se cerró. Hermione no sabía qué pretendía Luna con ese juego, pero estaba dejando de ser gracioso. Iba a encender los candelabros nuevamente cuando algo jugueteó con su piel. Hermione quedó helada. Alguien la estaba tocando, pero no podía saber quién era. Luego, notó que eran más caricias que toques, pues el roce de aquella piel ajena con su propia piel conseguía erizarle el vello en sus brazos. Oyó una respiración agitarse junto a ella. Luego, sintió unas manos apretarle suavemente la cintura, acariciando su contorno con dulce lentitud.

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió la humedad de unos labios rozarle el cuello, deslizándose como seda sobre seda hacia su hombro. No sabía por qué estaba permitiendo que ocurriera todo eso, pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién estaba haciendo eso. Por supuesto, tenía sospechas, unas más probables que otras, pero no estaba segura de nada. Y esas caricias y besos la tenían paralizada y, extrañamente, estaba pidiendo más de eso. Pocos hombres habían tratado a Hermione de ese modo. También podía ser que Luna estuviera probando su heterosexualidad, por rocambolesca que pudiera sonar eso.

Las manos que tomaba su cintura ejercieron fuerza sobre ella y quedó frente a la persona que la estaba acariciando. Hermione hace rato que había perdido la batalla contra toda esa sensualidad, esa pasión dulcemente desencadenada que le impedía moverse.

Y sus labios rozaron otros labios.

Su respiración se hizo más agitada a medida que iba necesitando más de eso y, con ello, Hermione también necesitaba esos labios. Esa persona, aunque ella ya sabía quién se escondía detrás del velo de la oscuridad, la estaba besando como a ella le gustaba ser besada. La tentación de romper aquella burbuja se deshizo en un millón de volutas de humo, justo cuando los candelabros ahuyentaron a las sombras.

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber Luna, alejándose lentamente de Hermione.

—Bueno... es que... pese a que después supe que eras tú, no... no creo que haya sido diferente a besar un chico.

Luna sonrió.

—¿Ves? Si no ves nada, no puedes tener prejuicios. Sientes las cosas como son en realidad.

—Me dejé besar y tocar por ti —dijo Hermione con cierta incertidumbre—. ¿Eso significa que me gustas?

—Significa que, da igual si te ama un hombre o una mujer, vas a sentir las mismas cosas cuando alguien, aunque sea la persona equivocada, te ama de la forma correcta. —Luna volvió a sentarse a la turca sobre su cama, mirando inquisitivamente a Hermione—. En cuanto a lo que dices, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Hermione salió de su habitación para pensar las cosas mejor. De algún modo, no se sentía extraña o incómoda por el hecho de haber sido besada por otra chica. Era lógico; el contacto de unos labios con otros se sentía de la misma forma, con independencia de si estuviera besando a un chico o una chica. Soltó una risa; Luna tenía razón. La oscuridad le había enseñado que los prejuicios no significaban nada cuando los sentimientos eran verdaderos.

Lo único que le preocupaba era el hecho que todavía no se sentía lista para tener otra relación de pareja. Ella había sido la culpable de su divorcio con Ron y temía arruinar las cosas otra vez. Con Luna no podía darse el lujo de comportarse como un analista de riesgos en lo que guardaba relación con el amor. Allí, siempre había riesgos. Lo que le quedaba por decidir —si es que se podía hacer eso en su situación— era si valía la pena cerrar los ojos y arrojarse por el acantilado.

Eran tan profundas sus divagaciones que Hermione no vio por dónde andaba hasta que sintió el característico hedor de las calles muggles de Whitechapel. Como la otra vez, no había mucha gente en los alrededores, sólo unos pocos borrachos y mujeres que vendían sus cuerpos por dinero. Hermione no toleraba la prostitución, pues creía que era el trabajo más denigrante que podía desempeñar una mujer. No era sorprendente que en el mundo mágico también hubiera esa clase de antros, pues daba igual si uno era mago o muggle, la necesidad motivaba a hacer cualquier cosa por un puñado de Galeones.

Una línea azul en el horizonte le dijo a Hermione que estaba a punto de amanecer. Era increíble cómo transcurría el tiempo cuando alguien pasaba de estar conversando alegremente a ser besada por una chica, pasando por momentos de nervios y enojo. En todo caso, la feria se había cerrado a medianoche y ella y Luna se habían quedado hasta el final.

La tranquilidad de la noche fue rota por un grito que le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Hermione sintió su corazón latir con más rapidez, pues sabía lo que ese grito significaba. Ansiosa por seguirle el paso a Jack, Hermione corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta que llegó a Hanbury Street. Jadeando, miró a ambos lados de la calle y vio la silueta de un hombre que usaba una capa y sostenía lo que parecía un cuchillo en su mano izquierda. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Hermione dio caza al sujeto misterioso cuando la niebla matutina estaba descendiendo sobre Londres. Espoleada por su afán en conocer la verdadera identidad de Jack el Destripador, Hermione continuó su desesperada persecución por unos trepidantes cinco minutos, después de los cuales consiguió arrinconar al individuo en un patio trasero.

De improviso, un perro se acercó raudo a Hermione, con todas las intenciones de hacer daño. Sacó su varita rápidamente e inmovilizó al animal antes que pudiera hundir sus dientes en sus piernas.

Pero el sujeto no estaba por ningún lado.

Aquello molestó a Hermione todo el camino de vuelta a su casa. No le cabía en su cabeza cómo un hombre que no era particularmente alto pudo escalar una pared de tres metros de altura sin ayuda. Porque tampoco lo vio pasar por su lado y desaparecer por el acceso al patio. Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que lo había acorralado hasta que hubo neutralizado al perro.

Hermione se pegó en la cabeza con la mano, apenas pudiendo creer que su memoria le hubiese fallado.

Diez minutos después, estaba examinando el cadáver de Annie Chapman, según lo que le dijo el dueño de la casa en cuyo patio trasero había sido encontrada la víctima. Sabía que Jack era llamado Destripador por una razón, pero a Hermione no le gustaba verlo reflejado de manera tan obvia en el cuerpo de esa pobre mujer. Tenía el abdomen abierto y, para horror de Hermione, faltaba un órgano. No sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando el asesino cuando extrajo el útero de Annie, pero se sintió afortunada de trabajar en un lugar donde los cuerpos desmembrados eran parte del día a día. De otro modo, habría vomitado sobre la víctima, poniendo un vergonzoso punto final a su investigación.

Le extrañaba, eso sí, que los cortes fuesen tan limpios, con apenas derramamiento de sangre. Esperaba ver eso en las heridas de su garganta, pero no en las del abdomen. La piel no lucía como si fuese hendida, sino como si el corte fuese hecho a gran velocidad con un escalpelo. Además, las heridas del cuello estaban posicionadas justo en la yugular. Era sencillamente imposible que brotara poca sangre de allí. A menos que...

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señorita? —inquirió una voz seca. Hermione pegó un brinco y encaró a quien le había hablado. Ya estaba lo suficientemente claro para notar que el sujeto tenía el rostro ovalado, apenas cabello en su cabeza y un bigote bastante poblado.

—Soy... soy una doctora que pasaba por aquí, camino a mi trabajo. Este señor me comunicó que había una mujer fallecida en su patio trasero y me pidió que la examinara.

El hombre enarcó las cejas.

—Curioso, porque los doctores no examinan personas muertas —dijo el desconocido con esa misma voz seca que desagradaba a Hermione—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre, señorita?

Después de pensarlo un poco, Hermione decidió que no había ningún riesgo si decía la verdad.

—Hermione Granger. ¿Y puedo saber el suyo, porque parece que usted tampoco tiene mucho que hacer aquí?

—Mi nombres es Frederick Abberline (1), Scotland Yard. —Hermione tragó saliva cuando oyó las dos últimas palabras del inspector—. ¿Por casualidad estuvo también en la escena del asesinato de Mary Ann Nichols, hace una semana atrás?

—Emm, ¿por qué?

—Lo pregunto porque testigos vieron a una mujer de sus características haciendo preguntas... haciéndose pasar por un agente del Departamento de Investigación Criminal.

Hermione no sabía qué demonios decir. El inspector Abberline era un sujeto más agudo de lo que se había imaginado en un principio y, por lo mismo, no le convenía tratar de engañarlo con palabras astutas.

—Emm... lo siento por eso. Es que pensé que podría echarles una mano —dijo Hermione tímidamente, lo cual era cierto.

—No necesitamos la ayuda de civiles para hacer nuestro trabajo —ladró Abberline, haciéndose a un lado para que Hermione pudiera salir del patio—. Si la encuentro otra vez en la escena de un crimen, la consideraré una sospechosa y la arrestaré. ¿Quedó claro, señorita Granger?


	6. La apuesta

VI  
La apuesta

—Si la encuentro otra vez en la escena de un crimen, la consideraré una sospechosa y la arrestaré. ¿Quedó claro, señorita Granger? —repitió Hermione en un tono exageradamente burlesco, para la hilaridad de Ginny y Luna—. Me trató como si yo fuese una adolescente sin experiencia.

—Compartimos tu indignación, Hermione, no te preocupes —dijo Luna, quien no podía aguantar las risotadas producto de la imitación de su más-que-amiga-pero-menos-que-pareja.

Era tarde ya, y Hermione no había dormido lo suficiente. Aquello explicaba la taza de café que sostenía en su mano, aunque Ginny no pudiera entender cómo alguien podía tolerar aquel brebaje tan amargo.

—Me conoces por más de quince años, Ginny. No digas que te sorprende.

—Muggles —murmuró Ginny. Hermione no la escuchó.

Por otro lado, Hermione y Luna seguían congeniando bien, aunque Hermione no podía librarse del todo de la incomodidad que implicaba sentir caricias que una amiga definitivamente no haría. Ella, por su parte, no hacía nada, por temor a meter la pata.

—Todavía te noto tensa —observó Luna quien la abrazaba por detrás, tomando suavemente la cintura de Hermione y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. Pero no creo que sea porque no quieres hacer esto.

—Es que... no puedo librarme del miedo de darme cuenta que puedo ser como tú.

—No hay nada que temer —aclaró Luna, dando un beso en su cuello, cosa que sobresaltó un poco a Hermione.

—¿Y qué dirán mis amigos y amigas si se enteran que yo soy...?

—¿Lesbiana? —completó Luna—. Pues cuando ellos se enteren sabrás quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos, ¿no crees?

Hermione no dijo nada, pero Luna no necesitó hablar para entender qué estaba pensando.

—Te importa el "qué dirán" —dijo, como si la sola noción fuese algo risible—, te importa la opinión de personas que ni siquiera te conocen bien. ¿Vale la pena dejar esto de lado por gente retrógrada? Recuerda: tú puedes interesarte en la persona que desees.

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione, sintiéndose derrotada—. Es que no estoy preparada todavía para tener algo serio con otra mujer. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera estoy preparada para pretender que estar con otra chica es algo normal.

—Es natural. Estás experimentando, nada más. —Luna hizo fuerza con sus brazos y derrumbó a Hermione sobre la cama, quedando recostadas de lado, frente a frente—. Mírame, y dime qué ves. Sé honesta.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para pensar. Era difícil ver a Luna sin caer en los estereotipos de siempre, aunque hubiese pasado prácticamente un año conociendo a la verdadera Luna Lovegood.

—Pues veo a alguien suave pero fuerte a la vez, alguien que piensa de manera poco convencional, alguien cuya franqueza llega a doler... y alguien que no deja de creer que los Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados existen.

Luna rió alto y fuerte con las últimas palabras de Hermione.

—Si te pruebo que existen, haremos el amor, ¿ya?

Hermione casi se atragantó con las palabras de Luna. ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Con otra mujer? Tenía que admitir que era un asunto intrigante que le gustaría averiguar, pero temía que la experiencia en sí le robase toda la curiosidad.

—Trato hecho —accedió Hermione, sabiendo que Luna iba a perder la apuesta. No obstante, se atrevió a acariciar a Luna de una forma en que una amiga jamás lo haría. Se sentía extraña haciéndolo, pero eso no era un asunto que no pudiera achacarse a su falta de familiaridad con el tema.

—Eso se siente bien —dijo Luna, tomando la mano de Hermione y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando haces eso?

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para responder, no porque estuviera ponderando qué decir, sino porque sus sentimientos eran conflictivos. Era algo así como un placer culpable o si otra voluntad estuviera gobernando su mano, una voluntad que sabía a la perfección lo que ella deseaba, pero que no estaba preparada para admitir.

—No... no lo sé. Me siento como si no fuese yo la que está haciendo esto.

Luna la miró con perspicacia.

—Pero lo disfrutas.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, como avergonzada.

—Es como... como si tú me gustaras y no quisiera admitirlo.

—Entonces te gusto —dijo Luna, sonriendo—. Lo demás es natural. Creciste con la idea de una pareja compuesta por un hombre y una mujer. Te conozco. Sientes esto porque no te parece lógico que dos chicas puedan amarse. Tus dudas son básicamente un intento por explicar lo que soy, y lo que podrías ser, sin desafiar alguna ley.

Hermione se quedó muda. Sabía que Luna era así, pero todavía seguía sorprendiéndola.

—Bésame una vez más —dijo Luna, pasándose la lengua sutilmente por sus labios—. Deja atrás lo que sabes y actúa solamente por lo que sientes.

—Pero... pero también puede ser que me estés poniendo ideas en mi cabeza —arguyó Hermione, un poco a la defensiva para su gusto.

—Yo no he puesto ideas en tu cabeza —dijo Luna con simpleza—. Tú te pusiste colorada cuando Ginny sugirió la idea que tú podrías sentir algo por mí. Yo no dije ni hice nada. Si no sintieras nada por mí, no te habrías defendido de la manera en que lo hiciste y, desde luego, le habrías seguido el juego.

Hermione miró en todas direcciones, como buscando una explicación en sus alrededores. Pero todo lo que pudo argumentar fue:

—Pero... pero es que es difícil admitir que yo soy... que podría ser...

—No dije que sería fácil —dijo Luna, tomando a Hermione por ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos como solamente ella podía hacerlo—. Al menos ya sé que te gusto, aunque a tu mente le cueste trabajo entenderlo todavía. Pero, como dije antes, tu mente no tiene por qué tomar parte en lo que vas a hacer. Guía tus acciones sólo por lo que sientes. Haz a un lado la lógica.

Pero era complicado dejar de lado algo tan importante para Hermione. Su vida, su trabajo, todo en su entorno estaba basado en la lógica, en tener la cabeza fría para resolver problemas. Sin embargo, aquel dilema, por mucho que pusiera su cerebro a trabajar, era insoluble. No había razonamiento alguno que explicase lo que acababa de descubrir sobre sí misma y sobre sus sentimientos por Luna. Porque ya no podía negar que sentía cosas por ella.

Pero entre la no negación y la aceptación había un camino largo, tortuoso y empinado.

Afortunadamente, Luna le estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles. _Deshazte de la lógica. Fue ella la que te fregó el matrimonio_ se decía Hermione una y otra vez. _No pierdas la oportunidad de amar otra vez. No la pierdas._

Hermione se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí. Era demasiada la presión, demasiadas las dudas y no quería que nadie saliera herido de aquella situación. Sin embargo, un sentimiento hizo que se frenara en seco, un sentimiento que anegó todo el caos que bullía dentro de su cabeza.

No quería herir a Luna. No otra vez.

No sabía si era por su estrecha amistad o si era por amor, pero había una sola forma de averiguarlo.

Volvió a girar sobre sus talones, tomó a Luna por la cintura y la besó sin advertencia alguna. Hasta Luna estaba sorprendida por aquella inesperada acción, pues creyó que Hermione iba a marcharse para pensarlo con más detenimiento. Tardó un poco en corresponderle, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que Hermione no estaba actuando por mandato de la razón. Diez segundos más tarde, ambas estaban tiradas sobre la cama, abrazándose, besándose y buscando quitarse la ropa, claro, sin intentarlo realmente. Todo estaba precipitándose fuera de control, rumbo a un punto de no retorno, cuando Hermione se separó de Luna, respirando superficialmente como si acabara de regresar de una maratón.

A Luna también le faltaba el aliento y tenía sus manos en los hombros de Hermione, sin preguntas en su cabeza. Sabía que era la primera vez que se entregaba a alguien en mucho tiempo y la precaución era entendible. Sin aquel acto de restricción, no habría importado quién hubiera ganado la apuesta de los Snorkacks.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione cuando hubo recuperado el aire—. Me pasé de la raya.

—No importa —la tranquilizó Luna, deslizándose por debajo de Hermione y alejándose un poco para airearse un poco—. No estás lista todavía para lo que venía a continuación. Te hubiera dado un ataque cuando cobraras conciencia de lo que estabas haciendo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—Tienes razón. En todo —dijo, sentándose sobre la cama y bajando la cabeza tristemente—. No sé por qué soy así, no sé por qué siempre tengo que pensar en todo lo que hago, por qué siempre tiene que haber una razón para las cosas que siento… o hago. —Exhaló en señal de frustración, creyendo que algo en su cabeza iba a estallar. Sin embargo, Luna la abrazó por detrás y besándola suavemente en su mejilla.

—No tiene por qué haber una razón por la que eres así —dijo, con una sonrisa, de aquellas que eran contagiosas—. Lo que sí puedes elegir es si hacerle caso a tu cabeza o a tu corazón. Tal vez todo tenga un por qué, pero la explicación suele ser más confusa que la misma pregunta.

—Es que… es que creo que el corazón es impulsivo y ciego. Podría estar haciéndote daño sin que yo lo sepa.

—El corazón es ciego solamente con las cosas lógicas —repuso Luna suavemente—. Pero la razón es ciega con las cosas más importantes. ¿Has leído alguna vez "El Principito"?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Lees libros muggle?

—Unos pocos —admitió Luna sin avergonzarse—. No son muy entretenidos, pero algunos te dejan enseñanzas bastante valiosas. Allí aprendí que "sólo se ve bien con el corazón, pues lo esencial es invisible a los ojos".

—¿Y qué es lo esencial en todo esto? —quiso saber Hermione, con un ligero tinte de desesperación en sus palabras.

—Tú lo sabes, Hermione —dijo Luna—. ¿Qué crees que pasó cuando te diste la vuelta y me besaste, pese a que tenías la intención de irte?

Pero al fin Hermione había entendido algo muy importante; la lógica y el corazón no se llevaban bien cuando se cruzaban, pero cuando cada uno andaba por su lado, no había problema alguno. Y lo esencial era tan obvio cuando se miraba bajo el lente adecuado. Se vio más interesada en la persona de Luna, más de lo que una amiga haría, se puso colorada cuando Ginny sugirió la idea de que podría sentir cosas por ella y, desde luego, estaba la reacción de hace unos momentos atrás. Dejando la razón a un lado, todo prácticamente gritaba que sentía algo más que amistad por Luna. Pronto, ya no había un por qué, algo que explicase su atracción por alguien de su mismo sexo.

Ese año que había transcurrido entre la llegada y ese preciso minuto lo había cambiado todo. Era inevitable que ella y Luna se hicieran más cercanas, que llegaran a conocerse mejor y que descubrieran cosas sobre ellas que terminaron por agradar. Hermione supuso que su atracción por Luna surgió cuando comenzó a preguntarse qué hacía de Luna la mujer que era. Era fuerte, alegre, pensaba de maneras poco comunes y era muy perceptiva. ¿Qué clase de mujer lesbiana no se interesaría por alguien así?

—¿Ves? Yo no le he puesto ideas en tu cabeza —dijo Luna alegremente mientras abandonaba la espalda de Hermione y se dirigía a su cama—. Me alegro que al fin resolvieras eso. Ahora sabes que puedes sentirte atraída por otra chica sin que aquello te alarme.

—¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? ¿Era un simple experimento?

—No, tontita —dijo Luna cariñosamente—. Eso sería cruel. Es verdad que me gustas mucho, pero quería que tuvieras la elección, ahora que ya no tienes vendas en tus ojos.

Hermione agradecía las intenciones de Luna, pero no era necesario tomar una decisión. Podría seguir siendo heterosexual y buscarse a un chico con el que pasar el resto de su vida, o bien podría aventurarse más en ese extraño mundo de la homosexualidad y descubrir cosas nuevas. Lo que sí tenía claro era que no iba a jugar a dos bandas.

—No quiero elegir —dijo Hermione después de un rato—. Contigo me atreví a conocer este camino, y contigo quiero recorrerlo.

La felicidad de Luna era demasiado obvia para expresarse con palabras.


	7. El misterio de Trevor Burrows

VII  
El misterio de Trevor Burrows

Charles Warren (2) había pasado un año y medio investigando el accidente en aquel laboratorio que mató a uno de los científicos encargados de la investigación sobre taquiones. Tenía su despacho colmado de papeles, reportes y documentos varios. No tenía muy claro por qué estaba investigando un accidente muggle, pero sí sabía que si los muggles dominaban los campos temporales, podría haber un riesgo inesperado para la comunidad mágica.

Testigos oculares habían reportado ver unas casas aparecer en medio de la nada tras el paso del campo de taquiones, para luego desaparecer del mismo modo. Charles había corroborado el hallazgo metiéndose por medio de magia en los satélites que orbitaban el planeta y obteniendo imágenes del suceso, para después borrarlas de las bases de datos de las estaciones de recepción. Luego, consultó un mapa, comparó las coordenadas del lugar con las de las imágenes y tragó saliva.

Había un pueblo mágico cerca del laboratorio. Y el campo inestable de taquiones había, de algún modo, anulado las protecciones necesarias para que los muggles no pudieran encontrar la villa.

Sin embargo, aquel no era el único dilema sin resolver del accidente.

Por extraño que sonase, el científico muerto era el misterio más intrigante. Ningún cuerpo se había encontrado en las cercanías, pero la tarjeta de acceso había quedado intacta tras el desastre. Así se pudo identificar a la víctima, pero saber el nombre de aquel desdichado hombre trajo más preguntas que respuestas.

Para empezar, el número de identificación de Trevor Burrows no seguía los estrictos patrones de numeración de personal en el laboratorio. La contraseña era correcta, pero no el ID. Charles razonó que aquella tarjeta pudo haber sido falsificada para que luciera como una llave válida. Incluso la fotografía tenía signos de haber sido adulterada. Pero ningún medio muggle podía lograr semejante calidad en la falsificación. Por ende, tuvo que ser un mago quien clonó la tarjeta y le dio un nuevo ID.

Pero un mago no se tomaría la molestia de falsificar una tarjeta de acceso para un muggle. Así, Trevor Burrows sólo podía ser un mago encubierto en la investigación de taquiones.

Y la pregunta que Charles Warren todavía no podía responder era por qué, por qué un mago se infiltraría en un laboratorio muggle, sólo para terminar muerto en un accidente. Tal vez sabía los riesgos para el mundo mágico y quiso sabotear los experimentos él mismo, causando el desastre. Pero todas aquellas eran conjeturas y, tal vez, jamás supiera la verdad.

Tomó un diario para distraerse, un diario muggle. Le gustaba hojear páginas sin fotografías animadas y le divertía la prensa muggle. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño. La primera plana hablaba sobre el desastre que estaba investigando.

Sólo que ahora aparecía un chisme de poca monta sobre la separación de un integrante de las Brujas de Macbeth.

Se cercioró que las fechas y el número de edición fuesen los mismos. Cuando lo hizo, no tenía más que preguntas aflorando en su cabeza como una peste particularmente violenta.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?


	8. En una cama ajena

VIII  
En una cama ajena

Una mujer estaba de pie frente a la casa de Hermione, Ginny y Luna, supuestamente buscando algo de cooperación. Hermione fue quien atendió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes —dijo cordialmente—. ¿Se puede saber quién es usted?

La mujer hizo un gesto de cortesía antes de presentarse.

—Soy Elizabeth, Elizabeth Stride.

Hermione quedó atónita. Sin siquiera buscarlo, estaba frente a una de las futuras víctimas de Jack el Destripador. Por un momento no supo qué demonios hacer, pero después se compuso y la invitó a que pasara, bajo una lluvia de agradecimientos de parte de Elizabeth.

—Perdón por abusar de su hospitalidad, pero no tengo otro lugar al que ir —dijo Elizabeth, quien lucía profundamente aliviada—. Mi marido me echó de la casa porque pensaba que yo me estaba ofreciendo a otros hombres, como si yo fuese una prostituta.

A Hermione no le extrañaba que en esos tiempos, los hombres vieran a todas las mujeres como prostitutas. El machismo todavía campaba a sus anchas por el mundo y las mujeres no tenían muchas expectativas de sus vidas, a menos que fuese convertirse en una suerte de esclava para el hombre. Era repugnante.

—¿Y nadie te recibió?

—Las demás personas del lugar creen lo mismo que mi marido —dijo Elizabeth, lágrimas rodando por sus ojos—. ¡Yo jamás me he ofrecido a un hombre por dinero! ¡Es indignante! ¡Ninguna mujer debería ser obligada a hacer eso!

—No lo harás —dijo Luna, quien había aparecido recién desde la cocina—. Aquí estarás cómoda y segura.

Elizabeth notó que la chica del cabello rubio se había sentado junto a la del cabello castaño se tomaron de la mano.

—Perdón por mi intromisión pero, ¿ustedes son pareja? —dijo, mirando a Hermione y a Luna no con repulsión, sino con curiosidad.

—Sí, lo somos —respondió Hermione, poniéndose ligeramente colorada.

—Los curas dicen que no puede haber una pareja compuesta por dos personas del mismo sexo —dijo Elizabeth, recordando aquella vez que había ido a la iglesia —en contra de su voluntad— con su marido—. Pero yo creo que una persona puede estar con cualquiera. Mientras haya amor, está bien.

Hermione y Luna se miraron, sonriendo. Elizabeth Stride les estaba cayendo cada vez mejor.

—¿Quieres un estofado de carne? —ofreció Luna a Elizabeth.

—¡Gracias! ¡Estoy famélica!

—¿Te importa si te llamamos Lizzie?

—Para nada —accedió Elizabeth, sorprendida que hubiese algo de compasión en ese barrio olvidado de Dios—. De hecho, sería más cómodo para ustedes que me llamaran así.

Luna había hecho pasar a Elizabeth a la cocina, justo en el momento que Ginny entró a la casa, cansada como pocas veces en lo que llevaba trabajo en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—¡Hermione! —llamó Ginny con urgencia—. Estuve hablando con un Inefable (increíble, ¿verdad?) y me dijo que hace poco uno de sus colegas había encontrado una especie de anomalía en un campo no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿En un campo?

—Es el mismo lugar al que llegamos aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Una anomalía. Allí. Hermione se llevó una mano a su frente, apenas creyendo que pudiera haber sido tan estúpida. Era obvio que debía haber algo allí, un remanente del campo de taquiones que las arrojó al Londres victoriano. Si la anomalía seguía en su lugar, había una posibilidad de volver a su propio tiempo.

—¡Buen trabajo, Ginny! —alabó Hermione, aunque creyó que no sería sensato que Lizzie escuchara esa conversación—. Podríamos hablarlo a la noche, cuando Lizzie se haya quedado dormida.

—Buena idea —accedió Ginny, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero primero… tengo mucha hambre, y Luna hace unos estofados de carne de miedo.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores anécdotas que narrar, aparte de un hecho que había resultado ser bastante peligroso. Había ocurrido en el trabajo de Luna, cuando creyó haber visto a un Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados, cuando realmente era un Erumpent. A uno de los visitantes se le había ocurrido arrojarle una piedra y, desgraciadamente, impactó en uno de sus cuernos. Hubo varios heridos por la explosión subsecuente y Hermione tuvo que trabajar horas extra para curar las laceraciones y quemaduras de los afectados.

Lizzie estaba muy cansada, tanto por la comida como por el hecho de haber caminado varios kilómetros buscando un asilo. Luna le dijo que podía usar la habitación más grande. Cuando Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido, Luna le dirigió una mirada traviesa. _Todavía no me acostumbro a ver a Luna coquetear conmigo_ se dijo, aunque la idea le emocionaba más que asustaba. Ya había pasado casi un mes con ella y no se sentía para nada incómoda. Sin embargo, aquella mirada era diferente a todas las demás, como si quisiese algo más que caricias.

—Tengo mu-mu-mucho sueño —dijo Ginny, sin cohibirse en bostezar a sus anchas—. Me voy a la cama. A Luna le toca fregar los platos.

—Estoy en ello —dijo la aludida, quien volvió a mirar traviesamente a Hermione.

Lizzie tomó una ducha antes de ir al segundo piso a descansar, no sin antes desear buenas noches a todas. Hermione también estaba un poco agotada, pero decidió ayudar a Luna con los platos y cubiertos.

—Bueno, parece que perdí la apuesta —dijo Luna casualmente. Hermione estaba sorprendida por la desidia con la que se había tomado la derrota.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Hermione, acercándose por detrás a Luna y abrazándola por la cintura—. Creo que vi cómo su cuerno volvió a aparecer después de la explosión.

Luna compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Hermione besó suavemente su cuello.

—Quiero hacerlo. La curiosidad me está matando.

Hermione iba a desabotonar el vestido de Luna cuando unos pasos se escucharon. Alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Ambas se separaron y actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado, pero solamente era Ginny.

—Olvidé por completo que debíamos discutir el asunto de la anomalía.

* * *

Tres rondas de cerveza de mantequilla tuvieron que pasar para que hubiese un acuerdo. Claro que todavía había cosas pequeñas que necesitaban ser atendidos.

—Hermione, ¿cuándo va a ocurrir el último asesinato conocido de Jack?

—El viernes nueve de noviembre —recitó Hermione como si la información proviniese de un libro. Y así era.

—¿El nueve? ¿De noviembre? —exclamó Ginny con incredulidad—. Yo no quiero esperar tanto tiempo para irme.

—Yo tampoco —secundó Luna, para sorpresa de Hermione—. No pertenecemos a este tiempo, por mucho que nos esmeremos en adaptarnos.

—Entonces, mañana será un día muy importante para nosotras —dijo Hermione, pensando en el caso de Jack el Destripador.

—¿Por qué mañana? —preguntaron Ginny y Luna al mismo tiempo.

—Pues… mañana encontrarán otro cuerpo —respondió Hermione casi sin respiración—. Y quiero estar allá para capturar a ese maniático.

—Pensé que Lizzie estaba aquí —dijo Ginny, extrañada.

—Sí, pero hay otra mujer que no tendrá la misma suerte si no me doy prisa —explicó Hermione, quien estaba obsesionada por averiguar quién fue ese personaje tan misterioso—. Además, tienes que contactarte con ese Inefable para que localice la anomalía.

—¡Quiero dormir! —se quejó Ginny, bostezando descaradamente.

—Pues esta noche dormiremos en el siglo veintiuno —prometió Hermione a Ginny y a Luna.

Ginny, a regañadientes, cogió su abrigo y salió en dirección al Ministerio de la Magia. Hermione retomó lo que estaba haciendo, pero Luna no hacía nada. Estaba de pie, mirando cómo su novia secaba los platos.

—¿Estás segura que no tienes algo mejor que hacer? —dijo, dando un pequeño saltito para sentarse sobre la mesa.

—No seas impaciente —repuso Hermione, secando el último cubierto y guardándolo en la gaveta de los cubiertos—. ¿Tanto te cuesta esperar dos segundos?

—Es que necesito esto —dijo Luna suavemente—. Te necesito conmigo.

—Creí que ya sabías cómo era —dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

—Shirley y yo jamás lo hicimos —dijo Luna, bajando la cabeza—. Ella tenía una… enfermedad. Una enfermedad que nos impedía hacer el amor sin correr serios riesgos.

Hermione suavizó su expresión de inmediato. Todavía sentía una traza de lástima por Luna, por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, no sólo en la guerra, sino que después de ella. Luego, recordó por qué sentía lo que sentía. La estrechó en sus brazos con firmeza y la besó, suavemente al principio, luego con más intensidad. Luna también la estaba abrazando con más fuerza. Era como aquella vez, en su habitación, cuando casi perdieron el control.

Sólo que el control brillaba por su ausencia en aquella ocasión.

Sus manos discurrieron por lugares antes inexplorados, sin importar que hubiese ropa de por medio. Pronto, sus lenguas se unieron al juego, tocándose y entrelazándose, como si hubiesen esperado demasiado tiempo para encontrarse. No pasó mucho más tiempo para que comenzara a hacer calor.

—¿Y si vamos a la habitación de Ginny?

Luna no la pensó mucho. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, subieron las escaleras, entraron a la habitación de Ginny, cerraron la puerta y, en menos que cantaba un gallo, Hermione estaba encima de Luna, besándola con avidez.

Ambas tuvieron más líos que de costumbre para desvestirse, pues los vestidos de esos tiempos eran complicados. Y si a eso se le sumaba la urgencia que ellas tenían por quedar desnudas, pues más difícil era. Pero al final, los vestidos quedaron tirados en el piso y Hermione y Luna tenían tiempo para amarse.

—Guau —susurró Luna a Hermione, mirándola de arriba abajo—. No me equivoqué.

Pero a Hermione le importaba poco o nada la apariencia de Luna. Sin embargo, también la miró de arriba abajo y juzgó que ella no estaba para nada mal tampoco.

—No esperé estar aquí, contigo, sin ropa y en la habitación de Ginny —dijo Hermione en susurros urgentes—. Si hubiera sido como era antes de venir aquí, te habría sacado de encima a golpes.

—Pues me alegro que nos hubiéramos conocido mejor —dijo Luna, tomando a Hermione por los hombros—. ¿Estás lista?

Hermione sonrió.

—Ahora sí.

Y ambos cuerpos se fundieron. Pronto, el calor volvió a reinar en la habitación y la cama rechinaba con los movimientos de Hermione y Luna. Se besaban como si fuese lo último que hicieran en sus vidas, se tocaban como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo hicieron y se amaban como si siempre lo hubiesen hecho.

Diez minutos después, Luna era la que estaba encima de Hermione, e iba descendiendo lentamente con sus labios por una geografía llena de placeres por descubrir. Hermione gemía cada vez más fuerte a medida que Luna seguía yendo hacia el sur de su cuerpo, hasta que llegó a su destino, un destino del que no quería irse por un largo tiempo.

Un repentino espasmo de placer hizo que Hermione arqueara la columna. Luna tenía planeado quedarse en su intimidad hasta que estallaran fuegos artificiales, pero Hermione no pensaba quejarse. No era capaz de creer que la sensación de tener fuego regándose por sus entrañas podía sentirla en compañía de otra mujer, pero la estaba sintiendo. Y era la clase de sensación que conducía al orgasmo más delicioso que podía existir.

—No pares —pidió Hermione entre gemidos.

Y Luna se detuvo, aunque fuese por un mísero instante. Hermione supo que estaba jugando y, como era predecible, la oleada de placer continuó.

Y fue incrementándose, más y más. Pronto, la sensación era abrumadora. Tenía que desahogarse, tenía que gritar, aunque eso despertase a Lizzie.

Y gritó.

Sólo que no lo hizo con tanta fuerza. Sí respiró agitada y superficialmente, como si hubiera pasado varios minutos bajo el agua. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, temblaba y su corazón latía a tope.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —exclamó Hermione cuando pudo—. Eso estuvo…

—¿Genial? —aventuró Luna, sabiendo que así era—. Pues no seas avara y dame el mismo placer.

—¿Me dijiste avara?

—A menos que me hagas lo que yo te hice —dijo Luna, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pronto, Luna era la que estaba gimiendo y Hermione la que estaba metida entre sus piernas, jugando con su intimidad. Jamás en su vida había escuchado a Luna hacer esos sonidos, pues siempre la había visto como alguien asexuada. Le causaba una profunda satisfacción que, en cuestiones de sexo, Luna era como cualquier otra chica. Poco importaba su personalidad tan peculiar en el diario vivir. En ese momento, ella era una mujer capaz de orinarse de placer si las circunstancias se daban.

Afortunadamente, semejante cosa no ocurrió, pues el olor a orina en la cama de alguien que no había dormido allí era un asunto muy sospechoso. Como sea, Luna no arqueaba la columna como lo hizo Hermione, pero sí se puso tensa y agarró las sábanas de la cama con fuerza. Como pasó con Hermione, no pasó mucho rato para que los fuegos artificiales volvieran a hacer acto de presencia, sólo que esta vez era Luna la que respiraba con dificultad, estaba colorada y todo lo demás.

—¡Vaya! ¡Para ser tu primera vez, no estuviste nada mal!

—¡Vamos! —dijo Hermione, sentándose y abrazando a Luna por detrás—. No tenía tanta ciencia. Bastaba con encontrar el punto exacto y ser sutil con mi lengua, nada más.

—¿Y cómo supiste sobre ese punto?

—¡Vamos! —repitió Hermione—. ¿Jamás te has tocado, cuando estás sola y no tienes nada que hacer?

Luna no dijo nada. Hermione sonrió.

—Admite que no soy tan inepta como para no saber cómo estimularte.

—Dijiste que no tenías idea sobre cómo dos chicas hacían el amor —le recordó Luna pícaramente.

—No sabía que las lesbianas hacían eso a modo de sexo —se excusó Hermione, aunque sabía que debió haberlo imaginado.

—Bueno, no todas lo hacen —admitió Luna—. De hecho, creo que muchas de las prácticas sexuales lésbicas provienen de las películas pornográficas muggle.

Hermione abrió los ojos a tope.

—¿Ves porno?

—Porno lésbico, sí —dijo Luna, otra vez sin vergüenza alguna—. Hay varias con buenos argumentos. Las heterosexuales son aburridas, pues es puro sexo.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para sentirse sorprendida por lo que estaba aprendiendo de Luna en ese momento. Pues, cuando vio el reloj de arena, se dio cuenta que ya eran las tres de la mañana.

—Vístete, rápido —dijo, buscando sus prendas en medio del desastre de la habitación.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque un asesinato está a punto de ocurrir en Mitre Square.


	9. Persecución en la niebla

IX  
Persecución en la niebla

No importaba en qué lugar de Whitechapel estuvieras, la sensación de estar en un pocilga era la misma en todas partes. Hermione y Luna peinaron toda la zona usando encantamientos desilusionadores, pero no había rastros de violencia en ninguna de las casas. De hecho, tuvieron que pasar dos horas para que algo ocurriera.

Un grito velado se escuchó desde una de las casas. Hermione, quien estaba en plena alerta, corrió hacia el inmueble, tratando de no ocasionar mucho ruido. Lo último que deseaba era ahuyentar al Destripador en pleno acto homicida.

—Con cuidado —murmuró Hermione, discurriendo por el corredor que llevaba al dormitorio de puntillas. Luna hacía lo mismo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta.

Hermione suprimió un grito. Había un sujeto con capucha inclinando sobre una mujer que obviamente estaba muerta. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue cuando vio que blandía una varita, la cual usaba para hacer los cortes y extraer los órganos. Luna apenas podía concebir semejante horror y Hermione miraba atentamente, buscando el momento preciso para salir al ataque.

Varios segundos después, Hermione, Luna y Jack el Destripador estaban enfrascados en un duelo sin cuartel. La casa quedó completamente en ruinas, pero el combate seguía su curso.

La refriega continuó en la calle. La capucha de Jack había caído pero el rostro del hombre todavía no podía verse gracias a las sombras propias de la madrugada. Y los maleficios seguían volando, mientras que la gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas a causa de los ruidos.

—¡Nunca creí que un asesino en serie fuese tan buen duelista! —gritó Hermione, tratando de romper la defensa de su contrincante.

—¡Usualmente lo son! —vociferó Luna, defendiéndose de encantamientos que, gracias al ED y la experiencia, ya no eran nuevos para ella—. ¡Algo deben saber, sobre todo cuando no quieren ser capturados por los Aurores!

—¡Pues realmente necesitamos a Ginny aquí! —exclamó Hermione, gruñendo—. ¡Este tipo nos está dando muchos problemas!

Pero Jack aprovechó la distracción de sus contrincantes para arrojarles un maleficio explosivo y escapar. Hermione y Luna maldijeron y salieron en pos del asesino.

Pronto, parecía que todo Whitechapel se había despertado. Jack seguía corriendo, evitando mostrar más magia. Hermione y Luna no se quedaban atrás, tampoco la policía, la cual se había unido a la persecución brevemente después de la explosión. El tipo parecía no cansarse nunca.

—¡Va hacia el campo! —chilló Hermione—. ¡Mantengámonos cerca! ¡Esa niebla no nos hará las cosas fáciles!

Un par de minutos más tarde, el asesino se internó en un campo sembrado con trigo. Aquello era problemático, porque las espigas eran casi tan altas como una persona y era fácil perder de vista a un fugitivo, sobre todo con aquella molesta niebla. Al final, Hermione se dejó guiar solamente por sus oídos.

El trigal quedó atrás, y no había más que campos sin plantar. Hermione y Luna encendieron la punta de sus varitas y siguieron el sonido de los pasos del homicida. Ya iban quince minutos de persecución, y tal parecía que jamás iba a terminar, cuando Hermione casi colisionó con la figura que había estado siguiendo.

Jack se había detenido. Y Luna se dio cuenta por qué.

Había una silueta delante de él. Sostenía una varita.

—¡Ponga sus manos detrás de la cabeza! ¡Ahora!

Hermione reconoció la voz. Era Ginny.

El hombre hizo lo que se le había ordenado. Ginny no se confió y siguió apuntando al asesino.

—¡Alto! —gritó una voz que denotaba falta de aliento—. ¡Quédense donde están!

Hermione reconoció esa voz también. Era el inspector Frederick Abberline.

—¡Desista, inspector! —vociferó Ginny con una autoridad que había ganado como representante de la ley mágica—. ¡La situación está controlada!

—¡No permitiré que civiles entorpezcan mi investigación! —gritó Abberline con una voz grave y oficial—. ¡Quiero que todos dejen sus armas en el suelo y pongan las manos en sus cabezas! ¡Ahora!

La niebla se estaba disipando y la luz de la luna reveló lo absurda que era la situación. Ginny frente al asesino, Hermione y Luna detrás de él y el inspector Abberline junto con una tropa de policías detrás de ellas. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo era que, detrás de Ginny, el aire se comportaba raro, como si vibrara a causa de una fuente invisible de calor.

El asesino todavía tenía sus manos detrás de la cabeza, calculando, afanándose en hallar una salida, algún punto débil que pudiera aprovechar. Ginny, sin embargo, tenía ambos ojos en él, pese a que tenía a la policía presionándola. Hermione y Luna estaban a punto de ceder ante Abberline, justo cuando Ginny les hizo una seña con su mano libre. Abberline se dio cuenta de ello, sólo que demasiado tarde.

De las varitas de Hermione y Luna salió un humo tan espeso que los policías no podían ver absolutamente nada. Al mismo tiempo, Ginny aturdió a Jack el Destripador con patética facilidad e instó a Hermione y Luna a que se acercaran a ella.

—¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! —apremió Ginny.

—¿Y qué pasó con Lizzie? —inquirió Luna mientras ayudaba a cargar con el peso muerto del Destripador.

—Le cedí la casa a ella antes de averiguar el lugar exacto de la anomalía. Es una gran muchacha.

—¿Y cómo supiste que Jack iba a estar aquí?

—Cuando hayamos vuelto, les cuento la historia, ¿les parece?

Hermione y Luna accedieron.

—Más te vale.

Y las tres, cargando con el asesino, se dirigieron hacia la anomalía. Segundos más tarde, ninguno de los cuatro pertenecía ya al Londres victoriano.


	10. Del misterio del tiempo y otros asuntos

X  
Del misterio del tiempo y otros asuntos

Cuando los cuatro aparecieron en medio de la feria, obviamente causó un gran impacto en las personas que deambulaban por la plaza y pronto hubo un tumulto generalizado, el cual culminó con la llegada de los Aurores y, por desgracia, la policía también. Hubo varios minutos de incómodo intercambio de advertencias antes que los Aurores resolvieran aturdir a los policías y luego borrarles la memoria. Acto seguido, se llevaron a Hermione y al resto al cuartel para ser interrogados.

Y fue allí donde toda la verdad salió a la luz.

—Nosotros no quisimos viajar al pasado —explicó Hermione con un poco de desesperación, pues el Auror a cargo del interrogatorio parecía no darle mucho crédito—. Quedamos atrapadas en ese campo de taquiones y viajamos más de cien años en el pasado.

—¿Y el sujeto que está con ustedes? —inquirió el Auror con voz seca—. Por lo que me han contado, tres de ustedes viajaron al pasado, pero regresaron cuatro.

Por un momento, Hermione no supo cómo responder a esa pregunta. No fue necesario hacerlo, pues el Auror se lo impidió.

—Traer personas del pasado al presente es un grave atentado contra la naturaleza y, como se imaginarán, un crimen que se paga con unas sentencia de por vida en Azkaban. —El Auror acercó su cabeza a Hermione con el fin de intimidarla—. Entonces, a menos que tenga alguna explicación para esto…

—Ah, por favor, ¿podría callarse? —estalló Ginny de repente, haciendo que el Auror frunciera el ceño—. Yo también soy un Auror y creo que usted debería dejar de hacer tantas amenazas y escuchar a Hermione. La conozco, y no hay nada que ella no haga sin que tenga una base lógica.

Hermione compuso una pequeña sonrisa. Aquello no era del todo cierto, y más cada vez que miraba a Luna, pero aquello de lo que se le acusaba sí tenía un fundamento.

—Em… regresamos cuatro porque yo traje a la cuarta persona —dijo Hermione con una voz pequeña que se fue haciendo cada vez más firme—. Lo hice porque este sujeto no pertenece al pasado.

El Auror supo que Hermione había dicho algo desconcertante, pues él jamás había visto a alguien como ese hombre en su vida.

—¡Está inventando cualquier excusa para disfrazar el crimen que cometió! —rugió el Auror. Ginny se puso de pie también, quien no podía soportar semejante injusticia.

—Usted va a escuchar a Hermione, porque ella no ha acabado su testimonio —dijo Ginny, enfatizando cada sílaba con una calma que escondía su indignación.

—No voy a seguir escuchando a una mentirosa —replicó el Auror, sacando su varita—. Ahora, quiero que ustedes cuatro me entreguen sus varitas para que después sean procesados.

Hermione se puso realmente nerviosa, porque sabía cómo era Ginny y el interrogatorio podía convertirse fácilmente en una refriega. Iba a alistarse para un posible conflicto, pero ninguno de los presentes tuvo en cuenta a Luna, quien había permanecido en silencio, hasta ese minuto.

—Señor Auror —comenzó Luna calmada y educadamente—, ¿por qué le cuesta tanto trabajo escuchar un simple testimonio?

El Auror ni siquiera pensó su respuesta.

—Porque no soporto que me mientan, sobre todo personas que saben que han cometido un crimen y son incapaces de reconocerlo.

Luna no dijo nada, como si se hubiera conformado con aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, ella miraba con ojos penetrantes al Auror, cuya cara no cambió de color.

—Luce cansado —observó Luna sin ninguna clase de pretensión.

—¿Eso cree? —repuso el Auror sarcásticamente—. Es porque los mentirosos y criminales me colman la paciencia.

—No —dijo Luna con simpleza—. Luce realmente cansado, como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela.

—¿Y eso qué? —dijo el Auror con brusquedad. Luna no se amilanó.

—Pues yo creo que usted está haciendo su trabajo sin haber dormido —dijo Luna sin ninguna clase de acusación—. Y usted sabe lo que pasa cuando trabaja de noche—. El Auror no supo qué mierda responder a eso, pues resultaba que era cierto—. No creo que usted quiera ponernos tras las rejas. Usted quiere deshacerse de nosotros rápido para irse a descansar con la conciencia tranquila.

El Auror tragó saliva, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo. Aquello hizo que cobrara conciencia de cuán cansado estaba y casi estuvo tentado en echarse a dormir en la misma sala de interrogatorios. En lugar de eso, pidió disculpas a Hermione, Ginny y Luna y aseguró que iba a acudir otro Auror para que completara el interrogatorio.

—Eso fue… asombroso —dijo Ginny, quien no tenía más palabras para alabar la extraordinaria actuación de Luna. Hermione, por otra parte, sólo quería abrazarla.

—Rolf me enseñó a calmar animales —dijo Luna, restándole importancia.

Y las tres berrearon de risa.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, el trío se había reunido en casa de Hermione para discutir los hechos que salieron a la luz durante el interrogatorio, el cual había transcurrido en completa normalidad y llevado a cabo por un Auror con ocho horas de sueño.

—¿Y cómo supiste quién era ese hombre? —quiso saber Ginny, pues no le había quedado muy claro.

—Ya te dije que leo artículos científicos muggle —respondió Hermione pacientemente—. En uno de ellos apareció el desastre y la identidad del científico que "falleció". Se llama Trevor Burrows y, por lo que supimos de la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo Charles Warren, es un mago que se había infiltrado en el laboratorio para investigar más sobre los campos de taquiones.

—¿Estás insinuando que Burrows saboteó el experimento para que nunca viese la luz? —preguntó Ginny con incredulidad.

—Y se aseguró que aquella jamás ocurriera —dijo Hermione, extendiendo un papel enorme en el que había un árbol genealógico—. Sé que la teoría del campo de taquiones fue formulada por un hombre llamado Robert Brennan y… miren esto.

Ginny y Luna se acercaron al papel y notaron, con extrema sorpresa, que era descendiente directo de la primera víctima de Jack el Destripador.

—Como pueden ver, Burrows sabía eso, pero no tenía forma de usar ese conocimiento, hasta que ocurrió el accidente —dijo Hermione, enrollando el papel cuidadosamente—. Cuando supo que había ido a parar al siglo XIX, en la misma fecha y en la misma hora a las que llegamos nosotras, se dio cuenta que podía cambiar la historia e impedir que los muggles desarrollaran el campo de taquiones.

—Y usó el mito de Jack el Destripador para cubrir sus huellas —completó Luna, quien estaba al lado de Hermione, tomándole de la mano.

—¿Pero cómo supo acerca de eso? —quiso saber Ginny, confundida—. Es un mago, y Jack el Destripador es un mito muggle.

—Eso no es un gran misterio, en realidad —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—. Prácticamente toda Inglaterra sabe sobre esos asesinatos, los canónicos al menos. Es parte de su folclor y, como sabrán, los magos también vivimos entre muggles.

—¿Y por qué no se limitó a matar a la persona que importaba? —preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

—Porque Trevor Burrows es un criminal considerado —repuso Hermione—. Lo único que quería era impedir la investigación de los campos de taquiones, nada más. Todo lo demás debía permanecer inalterado. Sabe también que los magos pueden averiguar si alguien en realidad cambió la historia. No me pregunten cómo, pero lo que sé es que, lo que hicimos nosotros, no es ninguna novedad para los Inefables que trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios.

—¿Así que, trató de minimizar los cambios para que los magos no se dieran cuenta?

—No le resultó como esperaba —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mordaz—. Aquel accidente creó un bucle temporal. Entonces, cualquier traslado temporal mediante campos de taquiones conducirá a la misma época y al mismo lugar. Por eso llegamos al mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo que él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mierda no lo vimos? —inquirió Ginny bruscamente.

—El campo de taquiones es un fenómeno radial. Aparecimos al mismo tiempo, pero el radio del campo es amplio. Él pudo haber caído a una buena distancia de nosotros. Además, estaba oscuro, ¿recuerdas?

Sin embargo, había una gran interrogante sin responder. Y fue Luna quien la planteó.

—¿Y por qué el campo de taquiones supone tan grande riesgo para los magos?

Hermione se alegró por Luna. Aquel era el centro de todo el misterio.

—Charles Warren compartió conmigo los detalles de su investigación —respondió Hermione, extrayendo unas notas de su bolso sin fondo—. Allí, en la página 35, dice que los campos de taquiones pueden neutralizar de manera muy efectiva cualquier protección mágica. El Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico se convertiría en un chiste cuando los muggles sepan los magos existen. Seguramente, Burrows se enteró mientras trabajaba de infiltrado en el laboratorio, pero fue muy impulsivo en su proceder. Si hubiera comunicado al Ministerio de la Magia sus hallazgos, no habría ocurrido todo este jaleo.

Las tres quedaron en silencio después de las palabras de Hermione. Parecía ser que no había nada más que decir al respecto. Ginny, a quien le incomodaba el silencio, decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Y qué va pasar con ustedes dos?

—¿Con nosotras? —dijo Hermione, mirando a Luna y sonriendo—. Pues creo que lo nuestro es serio. ¿Qué opinas, Luna?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo —convino, también con una sonrisa—. No como para irme a vivir con Hermione ahora, pero sí puedo decir que ella es, oficialmente, mi novia.

Hermione besó a Luna por toda respuesta. Ginny lucía radiante.

—Gracias, por hacerme recapacitar —dijo Hermione a Ginny—. No sé qué habría pasado si no me hubieras abierto los ojos.

—Pues de nada —repuso Ginny.

Las tres salieron de la casa y decidieron regresar a la plaza en la que todo había comenzado. Parecía haber pasado un montón de tiempo desde ese momento hasta ese instante. Nada más que unos cien años y pico.

Pero las sorpresas no habían acabado.

Hermione notó que había más parejas del mismo sexo transitando por las calles y que había más mujeres vestidas con trajes de oficina, como si ocuparan cargos altos en alguna empresa o banco. Aquello era impensable en el mundo que ellas habían dejado atrás cuando ocurrió aquel incidente con el campo de taquiones. Como era predecible, no había ni rastro de la feria científica ni nada relacionado con el campo de taquiones. Los únicos que sabían la verdad eran magos, pues los registros mágicos no eran afectados por cambios temporales de origen muggle.

Sí les sorprendió ver una estatua de una mujer que a Hermione se le hacía muy familiar. Cuando se acercó para ver la leyenda, su corazón pegó un brinco.

 _En homenaje a Elizabeth Stride, por su contribución a la propuesta de igualdad de género en Inglaterra y a su defensa de las parejas del mismo sexo._

Ginny soltó una carcajada. Sabía que Lizzie era una mujer especial, aunque estuvo por poco tiempo en la casa. Recordaba no haber hecho ninguna objeción por ver a Hermione y a Luna tomadas de la mano. También recordaba haber manifestado su malestar por el trato que recibían las mujeres en ese tiempo, pero no esperaba que, en realidad, hubiese tomado cartas en el asunto.

—Parece que nosotras también cambiamos la historia, al recibir a Lizzie en la casa —observó Hermione, mirando a Luna directamente a los ojos—. Ginny, ¿te molesta si me dejas sola con Luna por una media hora?

—Bonita manera de decirme "vete a la mierda" —dijo Ginny en tono de broma—. Estaré en mi casa si quieren verme.

Hermione y Luna asintieron con la cabeza y enseguida se dirigieron hacia un lugar cubierto de pasto, donde se recostaron y se miraron por un largo rato antes de decir alguna palabra.

—¿Te asombra que, hace seis horas atrás, no éramos ni siquiera amigas cercanas y que ahora estemos saliendo juntas? —preguntó Hermione, a quien se le hacía increíble la idea que, en el pasado, hubiera transcurrido más de un año, y en el presente no hubiese pasado ni siquiera unos cuantos segundos.

—No, no me asombra —respondió Luna con esa simpleza que a Hermione le traía indiferente, pero que había aprendido a apreciar con el tiempo—. A mí no me importa cuánto tiempo pasó en el presente o en el pasado. Me importa lo que viví durante ese tiempo. Las leyes de la física no van a borrar mis experiencias.

—¿Y te arrepientes de algo?

—Una cosa —dijo Luna. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué?

Luna se quedó callada por un instante que a Hermione le pareció eterno.

—Me arrepiento de no haberme interesado en ti antes. ¿Y tú?

Hermione contestó de inmediato.

—Me arrepiento de haber negado lo que siento por ti.

—Pero, en realidad no me arrepiento de nada —dijo Luna alegremente—. Sólo son cosas que decimos para excusarnos de los errores que cometemos. Nosotros nos tropezamos por una razón; para no volver a hacer lo mismo otra vez.

—Y yo que creí que estabas loca cuando te conocí —dijo Hermione, recordando aquel incómodo viaje en carruaje en quinto año.

—Ah, pero estoy loca.

—¿Y por qué?

Luna compuso una sonrisa traviesa.

—En este momento, estoy loca por ti —dijo—. Después… ya veremos.

* * *

Notas de Autor:

(1) Frederick Abberline es un personaje histórico real. Fue un inspector enviado por Scotland Yard para ayudar al Departamento de Investigación Criminal con el caso de Jack el Destripador después de la muerte de Mary Ann Nichols, la primera víctima canónica del asesino.

(2) Charles Warren era el jefe de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres en los tiempos de Jack el Destripador. En el fic, usé ese nombre sin haberme percatado que un personaje histórico real también se llamaba así. Aquello fue pura coincidencia.

Notas generales: Todas las fechas y lugares correspondientes a las escenas en el pasado son fechas y lugares verdaderos que existen o existieron en el Londres victoriano. Los nombres de las víctimas mencionadas a lo largo del fic también son reales. La cuarta víctima, cuyo nombre no se menciona porque así lo pedía la historia, se llamaba Catherine Eddowes y fue hallada casi al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Elizabeth Stride (sábado 30 de septiembre de 1888), sólo que en el fic, Elizabeth (o Lizzie) se salvó de Jack por haber recibido asilo en casa de Ginny.

Bueno, espero haber llevado a cabo correctamente la petición, pero creo que el romance tardó en desarrollarse porque quería hacerlo de forma realista, porque creo que Hermione no se haría lesbiana de buenas a primeras. En el caso de Luna, era incluso más complicado, así que decidí que, al principio de la historia, ella lo era ya. En todo caso, Luna no es una chica prejuiciosa, así que no creo que hubiera tenido tantas dudas como Hermione (quien no puede vivir consigo misma si no entiende por qué hace algo).

Por último, quiero manifestar mi sorpresa, porque jamás había escrito sobre esta pareja y me sentí particularmente extraño narrando una escena erótica con Luna, pues me cuesta trabajo imaginarla actuando en esas circunstancias. Pero creo que ella, como Hermione, es una chica, y también tiene derecho a tener impulsos sexuales. xD

Bueno, espero que éste no sea mi último femslash (se nota que me encanta el femslash), pues quiero experimentar con otras parejas raras.

Un saludo.


End file.
